


Lirio de Tigre

by KaetheSeleori



Series: Dissonant Hearts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agency of Talents, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Dissonant Hearts, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Friendzone, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Modeling, Resentment, Romance, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaetheSeleori/pseuds/KaetheSeleori
Summary: "...Y no importaba cuan grande fuera su amor, éste ya no era correspondido."La imagen de Yuria Plisetskaya, una de las modelos más famosas en Tokio, estaba construida en base a una mentira que se mantenía en profundo secreto de todos sus admiradores.Sólo unos pocos sabían la verdad, entre ellos, Otabek Altin.Sin embargo, cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a confundirlo, Otabek no estaba seguro de si aquello era una bendición o una maldición.





	1. Alejado de ti, te miro en silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



* * *

 

 

**_A pesar de que eres el primero que llegó a la vida del otro y cayó en el proceso, soy yo quien siempre te ha perseguido._ **

**_No soy capaz de alejarme de ti. Me he resignado a pesar de que no debería hacerlo._ **

**_Quizá siempre he sido del tipo de personas que se rinden fácilmente, pero contigo esto no es un problema._ **

**_Si rendirme en esta ocasión significa que puedo estar a tu lado, entonces estoy feliz con aceptar mi destino._ **

.

 

* * *

 

 

 

El día en que tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, Otabek caminaba en medio de los árboles.

Era finales de otoño, las hojas se habían bañado de los colores de época y brillaban en su máximo esplendor. El amarillo vibraba en cada esquina, los rojos y naranjas poseían un rico contraste que era bañado por el sol atardecer. El estanque central estaba rodeado de cerezos, bosques de arces y gingkos[1]. El Jardín Rikugi-en[2] ofrecía una vista realmente mágica en ese momento, y Otabek no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para estar con Yuri, para por fin abrir su corazón ante la persona que había esperado toda la vida.

Durante el transcurso del año, era normal que las puertas de acceso se cerraran antes de las cinco, pero Otabek había tenido suerte. Otoño era una época especial ya que las visitas se alargaban, felizmente, hasta las nueve de la noche. No tenía idea de lo que habría pasado si las cosas no hubieran resultado de la manera que lo hicieron. Probablemente Yuri le habría recordado su incompetencia, regodeándose en lo poco confiable que era Otabek y dirigiéndole una cuantas palabras en ruso. La sola idea le hacía gracia y llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento cálido.

Tratar de no sonreír cuando pensaba en Yuri era prácticamente imposible. Y aquello era extraño cuando de hecho estaba caminando detrás de él, su figura danzando entre las hojas mientras Otabek lo seguía devota y fielmente, como un cachorro que era incapaz de vivir sin su dueño.

No es que Otabek fuera infeliz siguiéndolo, todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba los pequeños vistazos del joven que las cámaras no eran capaces de captar. De la persona real que era y no de la famosa modelo que ante los demás debía aparentar ser alguien completamente diferente. Otabek había aprendido a amar ambos aspectos de Yuri, pero su favorito definitivamente era el joven rubio delante de él. El sencillo, maravilloso y alocado Yuri Plisetski.

—Quiero subirme a ese árbol.

—Yuri, no creo que eso… —Otabek comenzó a protestar, pero sus palabras llegaron tarde. Yuri ya estaba escalando.

Una parte dentro de él quiso gemir de frustración, pero la otra gran parte tan sólo sonrío ante la escena y se apoyó debajo del árbol donde Yuri reposaba, acomodado entre ramas y hojas. El rubio miraba hacia el frente y disfrutaba de la vista, ignorando completamente a Otabek. Eso era normal, eso era a lo que Otabek había comenzado a acostumbrarse, pero no hizo que el sentimiento de anhelo disminuyera. La posición en la que ambos se encontraban era cruel e irónicamente asemejada a la realidad. Yuri, sentado en lo alto. Yuri, brillando y siendo cubierto con la inmensidad etérea y casi mágica de la naturaleza. Yuri, siempre lejos del alcance de Otabek, el chico que tan sólo podía conformarse viendo de lejos.

Muchos años atrás, Otabek había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Yuri, de vivir y amar intensamente a Yuri. Caminando por el instituto, hablar largas horas por teléfono, compartir situaciones cotidianas como cualquier otro estudiante mientras sus vidas se entrelazaban gradualmente y se volvían una sola. Todo eso había estado al alcance de su mano, pero una mala elección de palabras en el peor momento posible había cambiado el rumbo de su vida por completo.

Ahora estaba allí, mirando de lejos a la única persona que podía sacarlo de sus casillas, la única que cautivarlo hasta perder el aliento y también la única persona de la cual no podía mantenerse alejado. Estaba atado a Yuri, atado a su largo cabello de oro, a su locura innata y a sus intensos ojos verdes.

Así que lo hizo. Cuando planeaban retirarse, cuando las primeras estrellas de la noche asomaban en el infinito cielo y ellos cruzaban un puente que parecía conectar el mundo real con el mágico, Otabek le dijo lo que sentía. Lo hizo sin palabras previas ni ningún tipo de aviso, lo hizo en un solo suspiro, con un pie sobre el abismo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —confesó a unos pasos de él, mirando el reflejo de su figura en la quietud del agua debajo de ellos.

Y Yuri se detuvo, congelado en el tiempo. Su largo  inusual cabello suelto danzaba en el viento y cubría parte de su rostro cuando comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada que conocía muy bien. Era una expresión que esperaba después de todo.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, pero Yuri fue quien habló primero.

—Lo lamento, pero yo amo a otra persona —respondió con sus ojos afligidos, mirándolo abierta y fijamente. Las palabras habían sonado un tanto mortificadas, lo suficiente para lastimar un poco más su tonto corazón.

Pero él sólo sonrío, conforme porque ya esperaba esa respuesta. Era la única que Yuri podía darle después de todo.

—Lo sé —dijo, agradeciendo su sinceridad en silencio.

Y porque ya estaba cansado de renunciar, porque ya estaba cansado de luchar y hacer lo correcto, decidió aceptar sus sentimientos. Decidió sobrellevar su amor no correspondido y atesorarlo por siempre en su corazón.

Otabek tan sólo lo hizo, se lanzó de lleno al abismo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> [1.] Gingko: Es un árbol único en el mundo, sin parientes vivos. Hay varios ejemplares en algunas calles y parques de Tokio.
> 
> [2.] El Jardín Rikugien de Tokyo (六義園, Rikugien) es considerado el jardín paisajista más hermoso de Tokyo junto con el Jardín Koishikawa Korakuen. Fue construido a principios del siglo 18 para el quinto shogun de la familia Tokugawa, Rikugien significa ‘jardín de seis poemas’ y reproduce 88 escenas de poemas famosos.
> 
> Fue construido a principios del siglo 18 para el quinto shogun de la familia Tokugawa, Rikugien significa ‘jardín de seis poemas’ y reproduce 88 escenas de poemas famosos
> 
>  
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Hay algunas cositas que quiero que tomen en cuenta para este fic:
> 
> 1\. Este es mi primer fanfic, así que trátenme con cariño, please. Las correcciones, opiniones y críticas siempre serán bienvenidas porque me ayudan a aprender, pero se los suplico, que siempre reine el respeto y la tolerancia hacia quienes piensan diferente de nosotros.
> 
> 2\. Quiero aclarar que cada capítulo siempre estará precedido, encabezado, por una carta misteriosa o una poesía que fueron escritas por... Mejor dejo que ustedes lo descubran, será más divertido.
> 
> 3\. Tengo un ligero problema con los bloqueos de autor. y también, mi tiempo está limitado por la universidad y el negocio familiar. Pero daré todo de mi parte para traerles cada capítulo lo más antes posible.
> 
> 4\. Y por último, los personajes serán un poco más mayores que en el anime. Otabek tiene 22 y Yuri 19.
> 
> Un beso y un hasta luego.
> 
> K. Seleori


	2. Perdido y sin rumbo, ya no sé cómo seguir

 

**╔════════**

 

_Hola, supongo._

_En primer lugar, no te preguntes quién envía esto, yo nunca te lo diré. Y segundo... tan sólo lee, imbécil._

_Estoy bastante molesto y preocupado por todas las... sensaciones... que me han embargado desde que te vi por primera vez en la cancha de vóley. De eso hace una semana._

_Sé que es extraño, joder que es súper extraño, me irrita no poder dejar de pensar en la forma en que te deslizabas alrededor de la cancha, la manera abrasiva en que mirabas esa estúpida pelota... Y es que es estúpido, debes admitirlo, todos los que persiguen una pelota me parecen un conjunto de imbéciles. Pero tú... tú haces que dude de todo esto. Siempre que paso por la puerta, me detengo para mirarte. Miro tus saltos, miro tus bloqueos y ayer estuve a punto de gritar emocionado cuando anotaste un punto, aun cuando era un tonto entrenamiento._

_En fin, supongo que también soy un imbécil, ¿no? El más imbécil de todos. Pero te he escrito, así que aguántate. Y aguántame._

**-Lirio de tigre-**

 

**════════╝**

 

 

✨✨✨

 _I'm lying to you cause I'm lost_  -

[ **The Paper Kites** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ38yIDvmZo)

**✨✨✨**

 

 

 

Evocar el pasado nunca sería fácil para Otabek.

Los recuerdos que mantenía de aquel día eran confusos y le provocaban demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Otabek podía lidiar con la emoción y la adrenalina que sintió allí en la cancha, rodeado de los canticos y alaridos de la multitud de personas que, dividas en dos sectores, alentaban a su equipo favorito. Incluso podía soportar la emoción que le embargaba cada vez que recordaba a sus compañeros desapareciendo de pronto, alejándose para dejarlo solo.

¿O fue él quien los dejó solos?

No estaba seguro de nada, así como tampoco podía afirmar ni negar lo mucho que le molestaba recordar ese día. Bien pudo ser uno de los partidos más vibrantes de su existencia, la presión y deseo de ganar nunca fueron más feroces que en ese momento. Pero luego, sin ningún aviso, venían a él todos los otros recuerdos. El paso erróneo, la mala caída y la consiguiente llamarada de dolor que lo hizo gritar allí, en medio de la cancha. Su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose debajo de la red y los hombres que lo observaban desde el otro lado. Sonrisas ocultas y rostros satisfechos que lo miraron a los ojos y se regodearon en secreto de su sufrimiento.

Y luego nada, nada importante o que quisiera recordar. Pestañeos de sombras y luces. Una serie de hombres de blanco que eran como fantasmas y lo llevaban a un lugar tan silencioso que su alma clamó por primera vez por el ruido. Aquello que tanto había declarado odiar, el fanatismo que siempre gobernaba en el público; extrañó todo aquello más de lo que podía soportar. Quiso que esos hombres se alejaran, quiso pararse y volver a la cancha. Sus amigos lo necesitaban más que nunca, era el partido más importante de sus carreras, ¿por qué no lo dejaban ir? ¿Por qué no entendían que su brazo herido era lo último que le importaba en ese momento?

Pero no le permitieron volver. Y esa nada se convirtió en un hábito, los días se transformaron en semanas. La noticia de que habían perdido golpeó su pecho de manera dolorosa, pero no más que las miradas resentidas de sus compañeros. Ninguno dijo nada por supuesto, ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar y echarle la culpa de frente; tan sólo fueron silenciosos, como los fantasmas de blanco, como el sitio lúgubre y con olor a desinfectante que debía visitar cada semana que transcurrió al suceso.

Pero aquello no lo detuvo ni minó sus fuerzas, era todo lo contrario. Se sintió más decidido que nunca para seguir y continuar luchando. Aquello no significaba nada; todo podía resolverse si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Así que Otabek continuó asistiendo día tras día al hospital, la terapia física y la rehabilitación enviaban tirones agudos de dolor a su hombro en cada ocasión, sus ahorros comenzaron a disminuir considerablemente. Pero, a pesar de todo, le pareció que mejoraba con el transcurso de los días. Le pareció que el dolor se hacía cada vez más soportable y llevadero, la cercanía de su regreso a la cancha y a su vida cotidiana más presente con cada día transcurrido.

Hasta que la esperanza murió. Hasta que el doctor, los directivos oficiales de la universidad y su propio entrenador le dijeron que ya no podría volver a la cancha.

La lesión de Otabek había significado el fin de su carrera en el vóley.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Otabek sintió que la desesperación lo envolvía en la soledad de su habitación.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Había pasado una semana después de que la noticia del retiro oficial de Otabek se hiciera público en la universidad. Muchos de sus fanáticos habían mandado decenas de mensajes de apoyo en la radio del establecimiento e incluso le habían llegado algunas cartas de consuelo. Él no leyó ni escuchó ninguno de aquellos mensajes sin embargo, en parte porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese tipo de apoyo, y en parte porque no estaba preparado para afrontar aquella situación. No todavía, y dudaba que lo estuviera alguna vez.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Otabek comenzó a sentirse paranoico. El sonido de voces y murmullos aumentando considerablemente a su alrededor, se sentía observado desde todos los ángulos, a pesar de que, en realidad, no había nadie mirándolo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía exagerar tanto, que seguramente aquello no significaba nada; pero no podía estar muy seguro.

Y sus temores se confirmaron después de que terminó la primera hora de sus clases. Justo al salir del aula, Otabek fue rodeado por un grupo de gente cuyos rostros no reconocía en su gran mayoría. Eran alrededor de quince o veinte personas entre hombres y mujeres. Algunas chicas cargaban algunos carteles donde su nombre figuraba en distintos colores y tamaños. Había palabras y frases de aliento regadas de manera informe.

Y de pronto todos comenzaron a gritar su nombre, declarando que los partidos ya no serían igual sin él. Que lo extrañarían mucho. Que siempre contaría con su apoyo.

En cierta forma, Otabek entendió y hasta apreció el detalle, pero su pánico fue más fuerte que el sentido de agradecimiento.

Tan sólo el día anterior se había encontrado sentado en el sofá, comiendo unas papas fritas junto a una gaseosa con gas, antes de ponerse a reflexionar en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Su vida siempre se había resumido y dirigido inevitablemente al vóley, todo giraba en cuanto a ese deporte y nunca había vislumbrado un mundo sin él. Pero entonces, sin venir a cuento, una resolución definitiva golpeó su cerebro. Era un hecho que había estado desde el principio, desde que su brazo fue declarado no apto para los juegos oficiales; y aun así, había ignorado esa verdad tontamente.

Mientras la televisión rodaba algún documental de delfines, Otabek se dio cuenta, por primera vez en su vida adulta, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida.  

Aquello era un gran problema en sí. Nunca se había visto a sí mismo sin ninguna idea de qué hacer a continuación. Todo siempre había estado planeado y decidido, ya fuera por sus padres, su entrenador o por él mismo. Todo en su cotidianeidad se resumía y envolvía en la estabilidad y la seguridad, un mundo sin ningún tipo de alteraciones ni complicaciones.

Y se sintió más perdido que nunca. Por unos minutos dejó que la desesperanza lo llenara y envolviera en sus viciosos brazos. Las golosinas ya se encontraban olvidadas en el suelo mientras Otabek sostenía su cabeza y apretaba los párpados con fuerza, tratando de encontrar un camino, una salida que lo salvara de esa pesadilla.

No encontró nada, ni siquiera cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Se movió por inercia, y quizás por instinto, hacia la cama. La única cosa clara en su mente era que debía continuar.

Aun si ya no quería ni tenía las fuerzas para ello, él debía continuar.

Y por eso estaba allí, rodeado de un grupo de personas que lo miraban mitad con lastima y mitad con pena, mientras por sus bocas salían palabras con un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Podían aparentar apoyarlo, pero en realidad sólo estaban dándole el pésame, la última despedida. Tan sólo estaban allí para lamentar junto a él, y por él, su desgracia.

Y Otabek deseó huir. Nunca había escapado de ninguna situación crítica y tampoco se consideraba alguien cobarde; sin embargo, quiso huir desesperadamente en ese mismo instante. Lidiar con todas las tonterías a las que siempre era arrastrado por JJ y Leo era una cosa simple para él, y sí, siempre se había sentido confiado cuando se trataba de enfrentar a jugadores poderosos que incluso lucían más musculosos y terroríficos que él en la cancha. Pero esto era diferente. Era totalmente diferente porque, en principio, ya no había más cancha. Ya no había partidos a los que asistir ni entrenamientos donde debía dar todo de sí, hasta el último aliento, hasta que se sentía desfallecer; ya nada de aquello quedaba.

Su rutina, su vida, su estabilidad… estaban terminadas.

Instintivamente, mientras miraba a los ojos a esas personas y no almacenaba ninguna información relevante, Otabek llevó una mano a su otrora hombro lesionado. La necesidad de usar cabestrillo se había terminado hace un par de semanas, pero sintió que en esta posición se defendía. De algún modo, proteger esa parte de su cuerpo le daba algo de tranquilidad.

Y bendita fue su suerte cuando otra mano se posó sobre la suya.

—Pareces tener un apuro —dijo JJ con una sonrisa.

Otabek no respondió y JJ pareció entender la súplica silenciosa en sus ojos, porque no tardó en arrastrarlo lejos del grupo de gente.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—Hermano, debo decir que este sujeto frente a mí no se parece en nada a mi amigo de infancia —declaró JJ con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Su sentido de la orientación y lógica parecían más afectados a comparación de Otabek—. Dime, bastardo, ¿dónde está Otabek?

El joven no respondió, se limitó a encoger los hombros y a beber un buen trago de su bebida. El lugar donde estaban era uno de esos clubs coloridos y alegres de los que tanto gustaba JJ, y en su mente, Otabek agradeció la elección de su amigo. Habían bastantes cosas con las que distraerse, desde el mobiliario hasta las luces estroboscópicas. Incluso los aperitivos tenían buena pinta, en el menú había unas porciones de pollo agridulce que Otabek deseó picar, pero entonces recordó sus pocas reservas de dinero. Dinero que muy pronto desaparecería si no conseguía trabajo pronto.

—Estoy jodido —se encontró diciendo.

—Estamos jodidos dirás, no traje un solo centavo y no sé con lo que pagaremos.

Ante las palabras de JJ, Otabek se volteó a verlo con intensidad, en parte cabreado por la broma nada graciosa y en parte por el pánico de ser echado a golpes de ese lugar. Aquella en verdad sería una despedida triunfal para coronar ese día como una de las catástrofes más grandes de su existencia. Por supuesto, estaría en segundo lugar; el peor día de la vida de Otabek siempre sería aquel en donde transcurrió ese partido maldito de hace un par de meses.

—Es broma, es broma —lo calmó JJ, notando que Otabek no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus tonterías, no ese día al menos—. Caray, pareces ese tipo que se vuelve verde cuando se enoja.

Otabek giró los ojos.

—Excepto que no estás verde —agregó JJ.

—Me largo —dijo Otabek antes de levantarse y comenzar a alejarse de su amigo.

—Hey, ¡espera! Que aún no llegué a la parte interesante. —Otabek continuó caminando hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de JJ y la pequeña conmoción que se alzaba a su paso cuando las personas en la pista de baile se alejaban de su camino.

—¡Otabek! ¡Leo te está buscando!

—¡Puede vivir sin mí una noche! —gritó por última vez antes de salir del local y dirigirse a la parada de taxis, deseando estar en su casa y olvidar por un momento su estúpida vida y su estúpido día del infierno.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, Otabek hizo su camino a través de las calles iluminadas por los letreros y bullicio de Tokio. Las personas lo rodeaban, cada uno con un celular en mano o en compañía de alguien, riendo y haciendo bromas, ajenos a todo lo que alguien como él, un extraño de rasgos totalmente distintos  a sus coetáneos, pensaba.

Pero al llegar frente a un semáforo, se detuvo abruptamente. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle importante de que no tenía dinero, el costo total de la rehabilitación que había hecho en esos meses había mermado sus ahorros de manera considerable. Prácticamente en su totalidad. Y fue en ese momento que Otabek quiso hacer un berrinche, queriendo encontrar algo o alguien para golpear y desquitarse. Deseaba eliminar, con todas sus fuerzas, la gran frustración e ira que lo invadían.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, ese no era él. Debía guardar la calma incluso en un momento así, cuando se sentía a punto de explotar, porque objetivamente nada conseguiría con seguir sus deseos. Siempre se había guiado por la lógica y el control calculado, no era momento para cambiar su forma de ser.

Dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo. El sonido distorsionado de automóviles, bocinas y peatones lo rodeaban en ese pequeño pedazo de ciudad. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y a buscar alguna cosa que lo calmara, por muy nimia que fuera. Pero ni siquiera encontró una estrella, mucho menos la explosión de constelaciones que siempre recordaba de Almaty. Por supuesto, Tokio era totalmente diferente de Almaty, allí en la capital japonesa la tecnología parecía tragar todo aquello que, alguna vez, Otabek apreció cuando niño. En esos días que no tenía ningún otro objetivo más que disfrutar de una noche tranquila, bañado de estrellas y constelaciones.  

Torció su boca con una sonrisa desganada. De nada servía sentir nostalgia de un lugar del que apenas y guardaba recuerdos.

Eventualmente se calmó lo suficiente para girar su cuerpo y dirigirse a la estación de tren más cercana. Todavía no era muy tarde así que seguramente no tendría problema alguno en usar aquel transporte. Quizás fuera un poco silencioso y escalofriante para el gusto de Otabek, pero no era nada que unos auriculares y buena música no pudieran arreglar.

Al llegar a su destino, deslizó su tarjeta de acceso y descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la estación. El silencio no fue ninguna sorpresa para él a pesar de la decena de personas que se encontraban dispersadas en el lugar.

Otabek inspiró y espiró aire una vez más antes de comenzar a sacar su celular y conectar los auriculares. Buscaba una buena playlist para calmar sus ánimos cuando, de pronto, escuchó un grito furibundo.

—¡Hey, tú!

Alarmado por la repentina irrupción de ruido, alzó la vista para encontrar al autor de dicha voz. Las miradas molestas de los pasajeros que esperaban junto a Otabek se dirigieron hacia un joven esbelto y de cabellos rubios que no lucía muy bien, de hecho, parecía llevar unas cuantas copas encima. Dicho muchacho terminaba de descender las escaleras de manera poco agraciada cuando el joven kazajo lo encontró también.

Y, Dios lo librara, apuntaba uno de sus dedos hacia Otabek.

Parpadeó confuso y se giró estúpidamente para buscar a algún otro hacia quien estuvieran dirigidas aquella mirada y voz iracundas. Pero no encontró a nadie. Y quiso gemir de la frustración.

Perfecto, aquello era lo único que le faltaba.

Se armó de todo el valor que tenía en ese momento y giró su cuerpo otra vez, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al joven de cabellos rubios más cerca de lo que esperaba. Su aliento alcoholizado golpeó el rostro de Otabek con fuerza.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que eras tú! —le dijo, picando su pecho un par de veces con el dedo índice.

—Yo no sé a quién se refiere —empezó a defenderse.

—¿A quién más podría referirme, Otabek? Estoy parado frente a ti, gran idiota.

—Mire, lo lamento de verdad, pero no tengo idea de quién es usted y… —trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido por la carcajada histérica que soltó su interlocutor, su cuerpo se doblaba a la mitad por la fuerza con la que se reía.

—¡Por supuesto que no me recuerdas! —aclaró a viva voz —. ¡Eres Otabek Altin después de todo! ¡El infeliz e imbécil jugador de vóley que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo!

Las personas en aquel lugar comenzaron a mirar a Otabek también. Lucían igual de confundidos que él, pero al mismo tiempo parecían interesados en conocer la historia detrás de las palabras del joven lunático que parecía incapaz de moderar su voz y bajarle unos cuantos decibeles.

—Escucha, no sé de donde me conoces ni como rayos sabes mi nombre, pero en serio tienes que calmarte —dijo, tratando de lidiar con el furioso joven delante de él—. Eh… Estás armando un escándalo sin motivo y… y…

Y Otabek no pudo decir nada más porque, repentinamente, el joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba llorando frente a él.

Aquello en verdad lo pilló con la guardia baja. Se suponía que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba lidiando con un demente que no hacía más que gritar incoherencias sin sentido, pero justo en ese punto de su vida, se sintió… traspapelado, por decir alguna cosa.

Nunca en su vida se había esperado tener que lidiar con una noticia tan gorda como dejar el vóley de un momento para otro, nunca había imaginado estar en una posición donde se convertía en un joven inmaduro sin ninguna idea concreta de lo que haría con su futuro. Y, definitivamente, nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo tratando de sosegar el llanto de un completo desconocido, de alguien que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que le había terminado gritando más de lo que nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida.

Y se sintió aún más sobrepasado por todo cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos delgados del muchacho frente a él.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, sin tener una idea muy clara de lo que haría a continuación. No quería seguir llamando la atención, y mucho menos causar más alboroto en ese pequeño lugar. Deseó más que nunca estar en su habitación, deseó no haber salido nunca de allí; estaba en la última situación que hubiera querido estar en su vida.

Tratando de recuperar la calma por enésima vez ese día, inspiró con fuerza, arrepintiéndose al instante. Su olfato se llenó del cálido y dulce olor que desprendía el joven frente a sí. No era más pequeño que él, de hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera tenían más de dos centímetros de diferencia. Pero la cabeza del joven estaba gacha, y sus cabellos estaban justo frente a la nariz de Otabek. Estaban tan pegados que podía sentir la humedad de su cuero cabelludo, tan dorado como el sol de verano, y que olía tan bonito como el inicio de la primavera.

Y él no debería estar oliendo al muchacho. Lo que debía hacer era alejarlo lentamente y tratar de iniciar una conversación más pacífica. El anuncio del tren que se acercaba había desviado la atención de todos los pasajeros para ese minuto, aburridos de la casi nula acción que de seguro esperaban y que Otabek agradecía haber evitado.

Lo que tenía que hacer ese momento, era comenzar a explicar que estaba siendo confundido con otra persona. Que él nunca lo había visto en su vida, así que aquel lugar definitivamente no le pertenecía a él. De seguro había algún otro tipo a quien le pertenecía ese momento, alguien que de verdad merecía ser abrazado de manera tan cariñosa.

Pero lo que en realidad terminó haciendo fue besar al joven de cabellos rubios. O, más específicamente, siendo besado a la fuerza por él.

El aliento de Otabek se atascó en su garganta. El aire pareció morir en sus pulmones mientras abría los ojos en completo shock. Su nueva condición de muñeco inservible no le permitió defenderse o tan siquiera moverse, tan sólo se quedó allí, siendo besado.

El tiempo pareció volverse algo obsoleto y disfuncional, Otabek no estaba seguro de porque no lo apartaba, pero antes de unir más de dos pensamientos concretos, el joven frente a él llevó la mano hacia su nuca y acarició lenta y delicadamente sus cabellos negros. Repasó sus hebras con cariño, de arriba hacia abajo, como si siempre hubiera deseado hacerlo. Como si aquello fuera algo común y que, quizá en otra vida, había hecho con regularidad. Se separó de Otabek lentamente también, sus ojos abiertos de manera parcial.

Otabek descubrió que esas pupilas eran del color de la primavera, justo como se veían después de que la nieve se derretía; y que lo miraban con un profundo resentimiento y tristeza.

—Jamás esperé que me recordaras porque, en principio, yo nunca existí para ti —dijo el joven de cabellos como el sol. Su boca se deformó en una sonrisa cruel—. Y pensar que fuiste mi más grande amor, que iluso de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?

Otabek no se movió. Tampoco habló. Ni siquiera el más mínimo ruidito salió de sus labios.

El joven lo miró a los ojos una vez más, durante un largo segundo, antes de posar sus manos en su pecho y empujarlo bruscamente. El repentino movimiento hizo que Otabek perdiera el equilibrio por completo y tropezara con sus propios pies. Terminó cayendo de bruces en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

Giró la cabeza hacia todas direcciones y trató de enfocar un punto en específico, su vista terminó en un joven de cabellos rubios cuya silueta se perdió detrás de la puerta del tren. La chaqueta con diseño de la piel de algún felino mezclándose con la multitud que rápidamente lo engulló.

La máquina comenzó a avanzar con un chirrido para después perderse en la oscuridad y el camino.

Y Otabek se quedó en esa misma posición por un largo, largo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así, oficialmente y por fin, comienza esta historia. :D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap... ¿A quién engaño? ¡Amaría saber qué les pareció! Y no se preocupen si no les pareció tan genial, son libres de opinar, yo no muerdo. :)
> 
> Y Otabek ya empezó con fuerza, ¿eh? :3
> 
> *Pero, muchacho, ¿no podías aprovecharte un poquito más de la situación?*
> 
> Mmmm... Creo que se me acabaron las ideas por hoy, una vez más, gracias por el apoyo. Si les gustó, pues sería un gustazo que recomendaran la historia.
> 
> Un beso y un hasta luego.
> 
> K. Seleori


	3. Decepcionado y triste, elegí otro camino

 

╔════════

 

_Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué juegas vóley?_

_Quiero decir… sí, puedo entender la pasión hasta cierto punto porque puedo verla en tus compañeros. Resplandecen como el maldito sol cuando se enfrentan a un buen rival. Y también, supongo que cualquier deporte tiene el poder de atraparte, de hacerte olvidar todo lo demás porque te hace considerarlo mundano, ordinario más allá de lo posible. Lo sé, y creo que puedo comprenderlo._

_Pero en ti me provoca curiosidad._

_Cuando estás en medio de un partido, siento una dedicación casi obsesiva en ti; pero al mismo tiempo, no amas este deporte._

_Le entregas todo de ti al vóley, pero no lo amas._

_Así que, ¿por qué juegas vóley?_

**_-Lirio de Tigre-_ **

 

════════╝

 

 

✨✨✨

[The Paper Kites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5nrAHk_x8M) -

_St. Clarity_

✨✨✨

 

 

 

Cuando Otabek tenía trece años, no existía nada más importante que su amor por el patinaje sobre hielo.

No era sólo una cuestión de habilidad o entusiasmo. En realidad, Otabek podía sentir el hielo correr en cada hilo de su piel. Era como si cada movimiento y cada salto que veía en la televisión —y en las pocas competencias a las que había podido asistir— inflaran algo en su pecho, un sentimiento cálido pero a la vez lleno de potencia y fiereza.

Patinar era vigorizador, pero también lo dejaba drenado. Patinar era emocionante, pero aterrador en cierta forma. El patinaje era todo eso y más, y Otabek amaba las sensaciones que lo embargaban cada vez que sentía el frío ambiente envolverlo, a pesar de que su cuerpo prácticamente ardía. Las siluetas a su alrededor siempre se perdían en cada giro, su vista sólo captaba un vórtice de colores, luces y sombras.

Otabek habría dado cualquier cosa por permanecer en ese ambiente, por vivir rodeado del hielo por el resto de su vida; sin embargo, los sueños no podían alcanzarse con facilidad. No podía conseguir aquello que anhelaba con tan sólo amor o entusiasmo, él debía esforzarse y poner todo de su parte para mejorar sus habilidades individuales. Y el aspecto técnico no era lo único que contaba en el momento de patinar, también era vital la historia que se contaba, el arte de los movimientos que se fundían con la música.

El patinaje era la conjunción de la dureza de la técnica y la amabilidad del arte, así que Otabek debía perfeccionar ambos aspectos tanto como pudiera.

Y su dedicación había dado frutos. Otabek había puesto todo de sí en cada hora de entrenamiento que podía permitirse después de terminar con sus deberes escolares. Tomó cada oportunidad que se pusiera en su camino, desde competencias locales hasta pequeños trabajos que le permitían reunir dinero suficiente para colaborar con los gastos que implicaba viajar a Moscú —con el consentimiento y apoyo de sus padres— y ver de cerca a grandes patinadores artísticos en vivo. Fue de esta forma que su nombre se extendió poco a poco, hasta que llegó a oídos de Yakov Feltsman, un conocido y respetado entrenador profesional ruso, la misma persona que le brindó la oportunidad de participar en un campamento de entrenamiento que reunía a varios jóvenes aspirantes al hielo.

Apenas pudo contener su emoción cuando recibió la noticia. Aquel sería su primer año como Junior en las grandes competencias, tanto los Campeonatos Europeos como la Serie Grand Prix —porque Otabek estaba decidido a clasificar para todas ellas—. El campamento de seguro le brindaría todas las armas para ganar, para pulir la técnica que aún no dominaba y que desequilibraba su entusiasmo.

Junto a su madre, Otabek empacó todo lo necesario y se embarcó en un nuevo viaje hacia la ciudad de San Petersburgo, la sede del campamento. Lo recibió un ambiente un tanto más frío del que se sentía en Almaty, pero eso fue todo lo que captó su interés. No prestó atención a la ciudad, ni siquiera le concedió una segunda mirada; estaba completamente enfocado en el entrenamiento que se avecinaba para él, en Yakov Feltsman y su muy bienvenida invitación.

Esa misma noche, después de ralizar todos los ejercicios a los que se había acostumbrado, Otabek se obligó a descansar todo lo que su cuerpo le exigía. No podía permitir que su rendimiento bajara, necesitaba guardar todas sus fuerzas para el día siguiente. Había escuchado rumores de que esa clase de eventos eran muy exigentes, del tipo de entrenamiento riguroso que no toleraba fallas. Y él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, a dejar su alma en la pista si era necesario. Así que Otabek moduló su respiración y trató de conciliar el sueño, lográndolo a medias porque su excitación era demasiado fuerte para controlar en su totalidad.

Y quizás fue esa la razón por la que las cosas no resultaron como él deseaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando Otabek se encaminó hacia el lugar de patinaje, se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de que nadie estaba en la pista de hielo como tal, sino que hacían estiramientos y se preparaban para una sesión de ballet.

Lo suponía. Otabek sabía que desde sus inicios, la esencia del patinaje había estado en esa danza tan especial. No importaba cuanto hubiera evolucionado el patinaje ni que practicar ballet no fuera tan obligatorio como antes: la necesidad seguía allí. No había mejores movimientos ni coreografía que pudiera superar al ballet. Lo había sabido desde niño, desde el primer momento en que vio a su madre patinar una rutina sencilla con su padre, su deslizar tan suave y agraciado había sido tan hermoso que había enamorado a Otabek desde el primer momento.

Él sabía todo aquello, pero eso no quitaba lo decepcionante que era toparse de frente con la realidad. Otabek había creído que en este campamento aprendería algo más que  _esa_  danza clásica, algo más que un baile que le resultaba tan insoportablemente complicado. Una nueva forma de patinar sobre hielo, algo diferente y único.

Algo que sólo él pudiera hacer.

Pero no importaba cuanto le molestara el arte del ballet, no importaba cuán difícil le resultara armar una rutina ni lo mucho que odiaba sentirse tan incapaz; lo cierto es que no podía escapar de esto. Si quería presentar un programa inigualable, el mejor de todos los tiempos, debía mejorar sus habilidades artísticas. Y el ballet era arte.

Respiró hondo, tratando de bloquear su enojo, y comenzó a cambiarse. La ropa que usaría para la práctica de ballet se encontraba en el fondo de su maleta, y con sus ojos casi prendió fuego a la tela.

Cuando estuvo listo, caminó hacia la habitación donde todos los Junior esperaban la llegada de la instructora. Otabek había escuchado rumores de que esa mujer siempre se había destacado por la búsqueda de una belleza demoledora que pudiera con todo, una idealista que veía y buscaba el arte en algo más allá de la danza. Otabek jamás había visto a la mujer en persona, así que todo lo que sabía de ella, eran meras especulaciones.

Pero cuando la vio ingresar, su primer pensamiento se desvió a la imponente presencia que destilaba Lilia Baranovskaya en cada paso que daba. La fuerza de su mirada parecía suficiente para derribar a cualquier iluso que se cruzara en su camino. Y Otabek no era ningún ingenuo. Él sabía que, de no mostrar la suficiente habilidad frente a Lilia, sería humillado sin miramientos.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron en el transcurso del día; su vida nunca había sido arrinconada hasta tal extremo.

Lilia Baranovskaya era peor de lo que había esperado. A pesar de que Otabek sabía que bajo su tutela tenía más oportunidad de mejorar su técnica artística, la constante torpeza de su cuerpo lo hacía dudar una y otra vez. Su cuerpo no había nacido para ser elástico o flexible; no importaba cuanto intentara estirar las piernas en las dificultosas y casi imposibles figuras que Lilia pidiera, Otabek no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Todo eso provocó que, al final del día, terminara con los músculos casi desgarrados, contraídos en un rictus doloroso. Su autoestima yacía en los suelos.

Esa noche no pudo enfrentar a su madre, se limitó a correr directamente a su habitación con la excusa de que debía armar una estrategia para el día siguiente. Se sentía tan apenado con ella que apenas podía verla al rostro, porque Otabek quería que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de él, quería demostrarles, a ellos y a sí mismo, que todo el esfuerzo que hacían por él valía la pena, que no estaban desperdiciando tiempo o dinero en vano. Pero de la forma patética en que había terminado aquel día, Otabek no estaba seguro de qué mostrar frente a ella, o a su padre cuando regresara a Kazajistán.

Aquello definitivamente no podía continuar, Otabek estaba fallando en algo, debía haber alguna cosa que le faltara por intentar; no podía ser posible que sus sueños dependieran únicamente del nivel de talento que poseyera. Cada Junior que tenía como compañero había realizado la rutina de manera tan suave y grácil que parecía ser tan fácil como respirar, así que Otabek no pudo evitar que la frustración lo doblegara y carcomiera por dentro.

No encontró la respuesta esa noche, tampoco los días venideros. Pasó una semana en la que forzó su cuerpo hasta el punto en que casi deseaba llorar y tirar la toalla frente a todos, pero ante todo, siguió intentándolo una y otra vez. Por sus padres, por su país y por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada.

Cuando estaba por empezar un nuevo día de entrenamiento forzoso, Lilia lo detuvo antes de ingresar al aula junto a sus compañeros. El joven observó su rostro circunspecto mientras era arrastrado por varios pasillos, y comenzó a sentir miedo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que aquella situación pudiera significar, pero el pánico lo llenó cuando ingresaron por la puerta donde rezaba el nombre de Lilia, al parecer lo había llevado a su oficina.

—No naciste para esto —le dijo de frente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire lentamente, danzando algún tipo de rutina trágica antes de ingresar en su cerebro. Por varios segundos, el silencio reinó en aquel lugar tan escasamente decorado.

Muy dentro de sí, Otabek sabía que debía objetar aquello, porque no era cierto, porque aún le faltaba mucho por intentar. Todavía tenía tanto para dar de sí que la vida seguramente nunca sería suficiente. Pero la mirada dura de Lilia le demostró que no estaba dispuesta a recibir refutaciones. Venía con un propósito en mente, y no estaba haciendo más que su trabajo.

Otabek era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, no valía la pena seguir luchando en su caso porque era inútil. Podían llenar su plaza muy fácilmente, había muchos otros talentos que podían ofrecerles algo más que movimientos bruscos y torpes. Era momento de que se fuera a casa.

—No importa lo que diga ni cuanto intentes mentirte a ti mismo, joven Altin. Tú y yo sabemos que no hay nada que puedas obtener aquí, no de esta manera. Hay otras cosas que podrías tratar de...

—No —susurró. En su mente se escuchó como un grito. Un rugido de rabia.

No quería hacerlo. No quería renunciar, no aún. Quería demostrar al mundo que estaba equivocado con él, que todavía no habían visto el verdadero potencial de Otabek fluir de manera natural y especial, única en su clase.

Necesitaba una oportunidad más. Sólo un poco más de paciencia de su parte para que llegara el momento donde callaba la boca de todos y les restregaba en la cara su triunfo, porque el ganaría si le daban tiempo. Estaba seguro de ello, casi absolutamente convencido. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, porque la pasión estaba dentro de él, en cada parte de su ser, así que no tardaría en dominar el ballet y sus estúpidos e insufribles movimientos gráciles.

Y así trató de explicárselo. Las palabras se arremolinaron en su boca y explotaron en pequeños jadeos angustiados. Se sentía tan aterrado que seguramente estaba ofreciendo el espectáculo de su vida, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Repitió las palabras "por favor" decenas de veces, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a agitarse peligrosamente ni de cómo Lilia lucía completamente desesperada, alzando las manos y agitando su rostro en negación para tranquilizarlo. Otabek sólo continuaba suplicando una y otra vez.

Al final, sus gritos llamaron la atención de Yakov, quien resolvió el asunto enviando a Otabek a casa. Había conseguido su última oportunidad, pero Yakov le aconsejó, para disgusto de Lilia, que se trasladara a la clase de novatos, pues estaba claro que no podía seguir el ritmo de los otros patinadores. Otabek tan sólo había asentido en conformidad, la culpa y la vergüenza eran sentimientos con los que lidiaría en la soledad de su habitación.

Dejó los predios del Campamento tan pronto se hubo cambiado y metido todo su equipamiento de cualquier manera en la maleta. Su mente divagaba en distintas direcciones mientras sus piernas tambaleantes comenzaban a recuperar fuerza, hasta que se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad. Corrió y escapó de su dolor y su vergüenza sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba sentir el aire golpeando su rostro, necesitaba que la suavidad del ambiente lo envolviera una vez más, tal y como Almaty siempre lo había hecho en sus largas noches de entrenamiento.

Pero no era Almaty donde corría como loco. Era Rusia. Otabek se encontraba en la fría y cruel ciudad de San Petersburgo, un sitio tan extraño que se le hacía ajeno y molesto; un lugar que, estaba seguro, siempre recordaría con rencor. Allí, las personas siempre le parecerían tan frías e intolerantes como Lilia Baranovskaya. Su trato era tosco para quienes consideraban ineptos, y Otabek era un inepto, se lo habían demostrado con pruebas irrefutables.

Otabek había sido un iluso. Había creído que existían otras maneras de demostrar su pasión por el patinaje. Ingenuamente se había aferrado a la esperanza de que conseguiría lo que quisiera únicamente con esfuerzo y pasión, que los que nacían con talento no eran los únicos que tenían oportunidad de alcanzar sus sueños, que tan sólo necesitaba perseverar y luchar contra los obstáculos porque  _nada_  era imposible. Que risa, que tragedia; aquello había sido un pensamiento infantil, una creencia estúpida, ahora se daba cuenta.

El ballet era la forma correcta de patinar. Su madre se lo había demostrado, Lilia Baranovskaya se lo había recordado, y la vida se lo había restregado con un golpe seco en el rostro para que olvidara sus convicciones pueriles y tan, tan estúpidas.

No había manera de que continuara patinando si no dominaba el arte que le faltaba a su técnica, todo sería inútil si no lo hacía tan suyo como el amor que sentía por el patinaje. Ya era tiempo de aterrizar en tierra, ya era hora de que Otabek se convenciera de que la única forma de dominar el ballet, era si lo amaba tanto como amaba el patinaje.

Y a pesar de eso, odiaba el ballet.

Eventualmente, su cuerpo se rindió al cansancio; sin embargo, la adrenalina aún continuaba presente. La rabia y la frustración no abandonaban su cuerpo ni siquiera cuando sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno. Otabek quería golpear algo, quería quitarse todo el peso que llevaba en los hombros  _de alguna manera._ Pero no podía, si causaba un alboroto o destrozo, las cosas tan sólo empeorarían para él. No podía sumar mala reputación a su ineptitud.

El aire gélido de aquella ciudad había irritado su nariz, porque ésta no dejaba de soltar fluidos molestos. Su garganta también era otro problema, no estaba seguro de cuanto había corrido ni hacia dónde, pero en verdad necesitaba algún líquido caliente para aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a punzar más y más con cada respiración que daba.

Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Otabek?

Comenzó a girar su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, tratando de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero todo aquello se le hacía completamente desconocido. Otabek estaba acostumbrado a un trayecto lleno de altos edificios y ruido de ciudad; pero en ese momento, un ligero silencio y quietud lo rodeaban. No estaba seguro del todo, pero parecía estar en una zona residencial. Quizá muy alejado del río Neva porque no lo veía por ningún lado.

El mundo estaba conspirando en su contra, eso era un hecho.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo e intentó guiarse con el GPS, consiguiéndolo a medias antes de darse por vencido. Sentía que daba vueltas en vano y no avanzaba realmente. Decidió que la mejor manera de resolver aquello era pidiendo indicaciones o llamar a su madre en último caso —lo cual sería absolutamente vergonzoso pero no habría más remedio—. No estaba dispuesto a entrar en pánico, tenía trece años y podía valerse por sí mismo. Ya había sucedido bastante aquel día para que encima no supiera encontrar una simple dirección.

Sus pasos lo guiaron por cierto tiempo hasta que los sonidos de gente corriendo y gritando llegaron a sus oídos. En su interior soltó un muy profundo suspiro de alivio antes de acercarse cautelosamente. No podía arriesgarse, no con personas desconocidas.

Se detuvo justo debajo del lugar donde los sonidos se escuchaban más fuerte. Era un sitio parcialmente oculto de la luz del sol y cuyos rayos sólo se reflejaban en una ventana alta y lejos de su alcance, pero al estar parado justo debajo, le permitió distinguir mucho mejor el ambiente.

Lo primero que registraron sus oídos fueron los golpes de un balón golpeando contra el suelo, seguido de varios chirridos de zapatos chocando y arrastrándose. Por supuesto, las voces humanas acompañaban todo el conjunto, hombres gritando cosas como "¡Buen saque!" "¡Gran remate!" e incontables maldiciones y risas divertidas.

Otabek tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que fuera que sucedía allí dentro, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a acercarse. Pedir direcciones porque estaba perdido le parecía bastante vergonzoso, peor aún más lo hacía el hecho de que se encontraba en un lugar que no le resultaba familiar ni tampoco amigable. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con más gente parecida a Lilia Baranovskaya? Otabek no estaba seguro de poder controlar su carácter si se veía obligado a enfrentar a una persona tan intratable... otra vez.

Pero por más que no quisiera poner su orgullo en tela de juicio, el hecho es que estaba perdido. Le gustara o no, debía pedir indicaciones y dirigirse a su casa lo más antes posible. Su madre de seguro se preocuparía, y no quería cargar más pesar en sus hombros. Después de haber sido prácticamente degradado junto a los novatos, ya no tenía tanto orgullo al que aferrarse después de todo. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era planear lo que diría. Debían ser frases cortas y concisas para que pudiera irse lo más apresuradamente posible. Golpeó su frente ligera y repetidamente contra la pared para poder despejar su mente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera armar más de dos frases juntas, su cuello fue rodeado por un brazo algo musculoso que le cortó parcialmente la respiración.

—Con que tenemos un espía. Mira que eres un sinvergüenza.

Si se refería a su falta de orgullo, Otabek no tenía argumentos para refutar aquello. Pero aun así, no podía permitir que lo trataran de soplón. Eso era denigrante.

Y así intentó demostrar su punto, pero el grueso brazo no lo dejaba. Estaba situado sobre su boca y apretaba muy fuerte. Otabek hizo varios intentos para librarse de aquella restricción, forcejeando y apretando los dedos sobre la carne, pero fue inútil. Tan sólo fue arrastrado y prácticamente secuestrado, hasta que un par de manos lo empujaron bruscamente y sus pies trastabillaron en medio de una práctica de voleibol.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. Los rostros oscilaban entre la irritación y la confusión.

—¿Adivinen quién encontró a un fisgón? —gritó con diversión el tipo que hasta hace unos momentos lo tenía aprehendido. Ya que su voz salió detrás de su espalda, Otabek dio un gran salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo y también para intentar agrandar su ruta de escape.

Los ojos de cada jugador se tornaron más analíticos, entrecerrándose como si estuvieran frente a un insecto.

—¿De qué escuela eres?

—¿Eres de Baltic?

—¡De seguro es uno de los bastardos Saint Peter!

Otabek simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera brusca antes de responder.

—Soy un extranjero, me perdí.

El silencio flotó por un par de segundos antes de quebrase por las fuertes carcajadas de los jugadores. Otabek notó que eran como ocho o diez, todos altos y fuertes, veinteañeros y amenazantes, así que comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo.

—Oye, imbécil, no nos tomes por idiotas. Te preguntamos que de qué escuela vienes, así que...

—Soy de Almaty, vine aquí para el Campamento de entrenamiento de Yakov Feltsman. Pueden confirmar lo que digo si quieren, basta con una llamada.

Otabek no quería verse orillado a hacer aquello, no cuando sabía que ya bastante le costaría mirar de frente a Yakov Feltsman como para agregar su incompetencia al perderse como un niño, pero  _realmente_  no quería que aquellas personas se llevaran la impresión equivocada. Entrar en pánico no lo ayudaría en absoluto, la mejor forma de enfrentar las hormonas alborotadas de aquel grupo de retrasados, era usando la lógica y el diálogo. Su orgullo podía irse por un tubo si con eso salía ileso de aquel problema.

Otabek no se dejaría amilanar por ninguno de ellos. Tenía que verlos a los ojos para que entendieran que no estaba haciendo ninguna broma tonta. El reto brillaba en su mirada, como si cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo no fuera más que un tonto, o al menos eso trató de demostrar. Su autoconfianza había sufrido un golpe doloroso y en realidad sentía mucho miedo, pero nada perdía con aparentar entereza.

Y pareció funcionar con ellos. No es que de un momento a otro confiaran en él ni nada de eso, Otabek entendía que en el juego del fuerte, nadie retrocedía ante un reto, y él claramente los estaba desafiando. Así que en resumen, si ellos rechazaban esa bravuconada, terminarían viéndose como cobardes.

Llamar a Yakov no fue necesario, sus palabras parecieron convencer a los jugadores. Pero cuando Otabek creyó que saldría librado de aquella situación, las cosas giraron en la dirección equivocada.

—Me gusta la mirada en tus ojos —le dijo el que parecía ser el jefe, o más concretamente, el capitán de aquél equipo. Tenía las manos detrás de su cuello en aparente estado de relajación—. Pero aun así, no terminas de convencerme. Quiero que me demuestres que no eres un jugador de vóley.

—Ya le dije que puede llamar a...

—Oh, no, no. Esto se resolverá a nuestra manera, ¿cierto, muchachos?

Todos asintieron en aparente conformidad, lo que le demostró a Otabek que algo había pasado por alto. Algún mensaje silencioso que sólo ellos entendían y que él era incapaz de comprender.

—Vamos a jugar un partido de voleibol.

Otabek torció los labios ante esas palabras, desesperado por disimular su diversión. Sin ninguna duda, aquella era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado a lo largo del día, y aun así no podía terminar de creérselo. ¿De dónde rayos salía la lógica de que, para demostrar que no era el soplón de alguna escuela, tenía que jugar el deporte que supuestamente espiaba? Disimular habría resultado demasiado sencillo en ese caso. Y por sobre todo lo demás, si ante los ojos de ese tipo resultaba tan sospechoso, ¿no era una apuesta demasiado ingenua mostrarle su dinámica de juego en vivo y directo? Como había escuchado de su entrenador en alguna ocasión, la práctica siempre superaba la teoría.

Tenía que estar soñando. Definitivamente tenía que ser una especie de sueño, porque todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo del día, era completamente inverosímil.

Pero su auto resolución le duro muy poco. Al parecer, todos los jugadores se habían tomado en serio las palabras del capitán, así que no dudaron en prestarle shorts y un par de zapatos deportivos.

Resignado a que aquél sería el día en que haría el ridículo más desastroso de la historia, Otabek escuchó y miró atento todas las instrucciones que le ofrecían el capitán y los otros jugadores. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo jugar vóley, o cuales eran las reglas en el momento del partido. Para Otabek, lo único que quedaba claro es que el balón no debía caer, eso y que debía cuidarse de las jugadas de sus oponentes.

Sólo comprendió lo más básico cuando el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, haciendo que Otabek sintiera la amenaza del anochecer. Su madre definitivamente enloquecería.

Debido a que su mente vagaba y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, los resultados fueron desastrosos. Otabek perdió la cuenta de las veces que cometió una falta al tocar la red, o cuando su mano se lanzó a golpear al aire en lugar del balón.

Al final, su espíritu frustrado no hizo más que alentar su resolución. Jugar al voleibol no tenía que ser tan difícil, era cuestión de usar sus brazos y no dejar que la pelota cayera. Tan simple como eso. Otabek no se estaba enfrentando a la complejidad de los saltos que había en el patinaje, o al arte que tanto dolor de cabeza le había provocado en los últimos días. Era cuestión de usar la mirada, de seguir cada movimiento de cada uno de aquellos jugadores fortachones.

Al finalizar ese extraño partido, no consiguió más que unos antebrazos enrojecidos por los golpes del balón.

—Oh, vaya. En verdad das asco, amigo —se burló Antosha, el capitán del equipo—. Pero no sé, quizá puedas apestar un poco menos con la práctica. Aunque eso dependerá si vienes con nosotros un par de horas al día, así que no estoy seguro...

—Vendré —respondió Otabek, su voz sonó firme y sin ningún tipo de duda.

Una sonrisa complacida se extendió por el rostro de Antosha y de todos los jugadores. Grisha era el nombre del tipo que lo había atrapado, y fue él quien acompañó a Otabek a subir a un taxi que habían llamado por teléfono. Otabek se sintió aún más estúpido por no haber considerado esa opción, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—A mi hermano le agradas —le dijo Grisha antes de despedirse, su mano quedó ondeando el aire mientras el taxi emprendía su ruta. La mirada y la sonrisa en su rostro le parecieron siniestras, pero por alguna razón incomprensible, Otabek se descubrió sonriendo en silencio.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dos semanas después, Otabek renunció al ballet y al patinaje artístico.

La resolución fue tan repentina que incluso Lilia quedó sorprendida ante sus palabras. Otabek se sintió secretamente complacido de provocar ese tipo de reacción en ella, siendo que su afán de buscar belleza donde no existía, era una de los motivos que habían orillado al muchacho a tomar esa decisión.

No era como si Otabek se sintiera orgulloso de la decisión que estaba tomando, entendía las consecuencias que provocarían sus acciones y las secuelas que estás dejarían durante el resto de su vida. La decepción que sentía consigo mismo quemaba y hacía que su corazón doliera, porque en el fondo, estaba consciente de que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que rendirse ante la adversidad.

Pero lo cierto es que en los días que siguieron al partido de vóley, Otabek no había encontrado la suficiente inspiración para continuar intentando con el ballet. No podía obligarse a sí mismo a amar algo que odiaba, y tampoco podía engañarse a sí mismo el resto de su vida.

Los días junto a los patinadores novatos no había hecho más que reafirmar su posición. Esos chicos eran tan pequeños, apenas dejaban atrás la niñez; y cualquiera de ellos podía ofrecerle la lección de su vida. Esos "niños" tenían la capacidad suficiente para patear su trasero sin derramar una gota de sudor. Y estaba el problema del talento. La habilidad desbordaba de cada uno de ellos de una forma tan natural y encantadora que Otabek no podía evitar mirar admirado, aunque con una envidia nada sana a sus espaldas.

No, ese ambiente tan abrumador y asfixiante estaba minando sus fuerzas lentamente. Llegar a la conclusión de que no había otra cosa que renunciar definitivamente era de cobardes, se estaba fallando a sí mismo y hacia todo aquello que quiso demostrar frente a los demás. Era un hecho que se convertiría en la deshonra y vergüenza de su país, pero ya no podía más.

Ya no sabía disfrutar de la emoción de patinar como antes. Toda la adrenalina y los anhelos que lo habían impulsado alrededor de toda su vida parecían haberse esfumado de repente. Cada mañana que abría los ojos y se encontraba rodeado de los jóvenes patinadores, Otabek se limitaba a visualizar el final de la clase, deseando que terminara lo más antes posible.

El cambio fue gradual, pero repentino a la vez. No lo notó al principio, pero descubrió que esperaba con más ansias la llegada de las prácticas de vóley que las clases de patinaje y ballet. Ya no se obsesionaba pensando en los errores que había cometido y la forma en que los compensaría al día siguiente. En lugar de eso, Otabek se dormía con una sonrisa pensando en las bromas ocurrentes de Grisha o la manera en que enfrentaría nuevamente a Antosha.

Pero sobretodo, su mente comenzó a inundarse con el voleibol. Las ganas de saber y aprender más nunca se habían sentido tan intensas en su vida. Cada salto y movimiento era emocionante porque no sabía lo que pasaría después, así que sólo le restaba prepararse y estar alerta ante cada una de las señales. A veces, era realmente reconfortante dejarse llevar por el instinto que por la lógica, porque era en momentos como esos donde el tiempo parecía detenerse para luego saltar de forma vertiginosa.

Y el penúltimo día del campamento, Otabek simplemente lo supo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de dirigirse al lugar donde todos esos patinadores lo esperaban para darle otra patada en el orgullo, simplemente hizo tiempo, dando vueltas por San Petersburgo, hasta que llegó la hora de la práctica de voleibol.

—Quiero jugar vóley—había declarado frente a Antosha.

—Para eso viniste aquí, ¿no? —le respondió el otro, aunque su voz sonó algo dudosa.

—No —replicó Otabek mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Quiero jugar vóley por el resto de mi vida. Quiero dedicarme a esto.

El capitán simplemente se limitó a asentir y rodearlo con el brazo. Su mirada lucía extrañamente victoriosa, como si se hubiera salido con la suya en alguna cosa que Otabek ignoraba.

—Esa es la actitud, chico.

Otabek se había limitado a sonreír.

Y esa misma noche, Otabek enfrentó a su madre de la manera correcta, como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio, porque confiaba en ella y su padre con toda el alma. Eran sus héroes secretos, y ella siempre sería la patinadora más hermosa que viera en toda su vida.

—Mamá, voy a dejar el patinaje.

Hablaron por horas sobre todas las cosas que Otabek se había guardado en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Le confesó sus dudas acerca de los elementos artísticos y la constante rabia que se alojaba en su ser con cada movimiento que era incapaz de realizar. Le contó sobre lo inferior que se sentía frente a niños de mucha menos edad que él y de cómo había comenzado a guardar un extraño resentimiento mezclado con agradecimiento hacia Lilia Baranovskaya.

Y aún más importante, le comentó sobre el vóley y lo feliz que lo hacía simplemente sentir que alguien lo acompañaba y apoyaba desde atrás. El reconfortante sentimiento de no sentirse solo,  de pertenecer a un equipo que estaba allí para apoyarte incondicionalmente.

Su madre tan sólo se había limitado a abrazarlo con fuerza, orgullosa de la sinceridad del joven. Otabek se sintió mejor al ver que no le reprochaba el cambio tan repentino de disciplina deportiva. Ella lo apoyaba y confiaba en su criterio, y Otabek no pudo hacer nada para detener la emoción que lo recorrió al sentirse protegido. Ella no lo menospreciaba ni trataba como un niño, ella simplemente estaba a su lado para convertirse en su apoyo y su empuje si hacía falta.

Y aunque Otabek sintió que una parte suya moría con el abandono del hielo, no se arrepintió cuando archivó todo su equipo de patinaje y lo guardó en el último cajón del sótano de su casa, sepultando así una gran parte de su pasado.

Los sueños de niño habían quedado atrás.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Una semana después del encuentro con JJ en aquel bar y las cosas que sucedieron en la estación y prefería olvidar, Otabek acompañó a su novio Leo para una de las entrevistas a las que debía asistir para postular en  _Stardust Promotion_  como compositor musical.

Leo lucía adorable con toda la excitación y nerviosismo corriendo por su cuerpo, pero Otabek en serio quería que se calmara o terminaría poniéndolo nervioso también a él.

—No conseguirás nada preocupándote demás —le aconsejó—. Sé tú mismo y todo estará bien.

—¿Y me lo dice el asocial jugador de vóley que es incapaz de saludar a sus ex compañeros de equipo?

—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

Leo sólo sonrió antes de cruzar las grandes puertas giratorias.

El bullicio y alboroto no tardaron en envolver a la pareja, y Otabek se sobresaltó por la considerable cantidad de personas que formaban una larga fila que parecía no tener fin. Enormes pantallas de televisión colgaban en las paredes, cada uno repitiendo distintos anuncios y publicidad; nerviosismo y ligeros gritos rondaban en cada esquina.

—Supongo que es inevitable —suspiró Leo.

Otabek se quedó a su lado durante toda la espera, tratando de infundirle toda la confianza posible, a pesar de que no sentía ninguna duda de que Leo tenía todas las de ganar.

No por nada la pasión del castaño era la música. Desde que lo conoció en la preparatoria, siempre le pareció el tipo de chicos que entregaban todo de sí a aquello que amaban. Además, no había nadie en el mundo que entendiera la música mejor que Leo. Era alguien crítico y muy observador. Él no elegía a sus compositores favoritos mediante el grado de popularidad o la fineza de la voz que tenían, sino que veía absolutamente todo en cuanto a la música: el nivel de sentimientos que se derramaba en cada nota, cada silencio y cada cadencia.

Otabek confiaba plenamente en el talento de Leo, y aun si existiera la posibilidad de que fuera rechazado, él siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente. Le debía mucho después de todo, le debía la felicidad de muchos años.

Sin embargo, Leo no parecía pensar lo mismo que él. Y si no conseguía calmarse, aquello afectaría de manera negativa a su entrevista. Otabek a veces estaba casi convencido de que los japoneses olían el miedo.

—Oye, ¿por qué no haces lo que yo y te visualizas a ti mismo en el final de todo el evento? El momento donde yo te recibo y felicito por ser aceptado.

—A veces eres muy optimista, Otabek.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí? —replicó él.

—No, para nada. —Leo soltó un suspiró entrecortado, las esquinas de su boca temblaban—. Es sólo que... este es mi gran sueño en la vida, lo entiendes ¿no?

Otabek asintió en conformidad, sus manos se desviaron para acariciar los nudillos de Leo, enviándole un mensaje silencioso para que continuara.

—Y mira, estoy prácticamente a un paso de que se cumpla todo aquello que he querido en esta vida. Es sólo un paso para que el mundo de la música se abra ante mí. ¡Y estaré en este lugar tan fantástico también! Stardust es lo mejor que podría pasarme si de casualidad fuera aceptado.

Otabek no tenía duda de que sería así, pero aún no entendía la fascinación de Leo por aquel lugar. Stardust era como cualquier otra agencia de talentos, todas tenían los mismos segmentos en cuanto a actuación, modelaje y música.

—No puedo entender qué es lo que tanto te gusta de este lugar. Es como cualquier otro.

—No es que simplemente me guste. ¡Aquí están de las personas que más admiro! Además... ¡Oh, mira! ¿No se ve maravillosa? ¡Pienso que ella es de esas modelos que podría vender cualquier cosa si se lo propusiera!

Otabek giró su cabeza en torno a una de las tantas pantallas que colgaban de las paredes, la que señalaba Leo.

Y todo él se congeló en ese instante.

Había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas el bochornoso incidente de la estación de tren, pero parecía que la vida estaba dispuesta a escupir en su cara una y otra vez.

Allí en esa pantalla, aparecía una modelo de largo cabello como el sol. Su piel pálida parecía contrastar más con el brillo que le daba la luna en aquél comercial de perfumes que estaba repitiéndose una, y otra, y otra vez.

Otabek quiso gritar frustrado y sacarse algo de cabello en el proceso. Había decidido que le confesaría todo a Leo cuando encontrara el momento adecuado, porque no tenía nada que ocultar o de que avergonzarse. Había sido atacado, literalmente, con la guardia baja. No había hecho nada para provocar aquella situación, tan sólo había sido confundido con alguien que no conocía. No conocía a aquel joven en absoluto, así que ser besado había sido inevitable pues aquel sujeto estaba borracho y perdido en las...

Aquel joven había sido un hombre, Otabek estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, ¿por qué en la televisión aparecía una chica con exactamente los mismos ojos verdes que parecían querer entrometerse en su vida?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por si no quedó claro, sí. Yuri no estaba en el campamento de verano de Yakov. En esta versión, un par de cosas del pasado alteraron el presente, formando un universo paralelo a los hechos sucedidos en Yuri!!! on Ice.
> 
> Ahora, ¿qué esconde nuestro chico de oro? Paciencia, todo saldrá a la luz.
> 
> Y bueno, el capítulo tiene más de 6k de palabras. OMG!
> 
> Si lo junto todo, se hacen más de 10k, ¿no es una locura? :3
> 
> Actualizaré en cuanto pueda sacarme tiempo. Y por la extensión no se preocupen, la espera valdrá la pena.
> 
> Un beso y un hasta luego.
> 
> K. Seleori


	4. Deslumbrado por su brillo, me he quedado sin palabras

**╔════════**

  
_Oye... no te angusties tanto. Sé lo frustrante que es perder en una competencia —o en un partido como te pasó a ti—, pero no debes desanimarte ni tampoco ser tan exigente contigo mismo. Es sólo un partido más, y si no pudiste en esta ocasión, seguro lo lograrás en la siguiente. ¿Cuántos campeonatos aparecerán en tu vida? Seguro que cientos, o quizá miles, "jugador de vóley que no ama el vóley".  
  
Justo a esto me refiero cuando digo que te lo tomas demasiado en serio: sólo te frustras tú.  
  
Y sí, no te preocupes, probablemente nadie se dio cuenta porque tienes la apariencia de una piedra, pero recuerda que yo siempre te observo —aunque eso me convierte en un imbécil sin remedio—. Es obvio que no sueles demostrar tus sentimientos a nadie; pero por favor, no te ahogues en soledad, es deprimente ser testigo de eso. ¿Te imaginas que alguien más te viera? Tienes suerte de que sólo sea yo.  
  
Este solo fue un obstáculo en el camino, así que mejor enfócate en... no sé, ¿qué te parece en música? Un buen grupo y una buena canción siempre suelen mejorar mis días de mierda, seguro que contigo será igual.  
  
Por ejemplo, mi grupo favorito son Los Seatbelts porque  son malditamente geniales.  
  
¿Cuál es el tuyo, chico del voleibol? _

  
  
**-Lirio de Tigre-** **  
** **  
** **════════╝**

 

  
  
  
✨✨✨  
  
_All of me_ \- [ **John Legend**  
  
](https://youtu.be/450p7goxZqg) ✨✨✨  


 

 

 

  
Continuar no era tan sencillo como Otabek creyó al principio.  
  
En primer lugar, tenía que resolver la situación con su beca deportiva. Él ya no jugaría más en el equipo universitario; debía pensar en la forma en que compensaría sus estudios ahora que ya no contaba con la misma clase de beneficios.  
  
Otabek había accedido a una beca que cubría el ochenta por ciento de sus estudios en la universidad, mientras que sus padres lo apoyaban con el restante. Después de todo, ellos querían que Otabek se concentrara tan sólo en sus estudios y en el vóley.  
  
Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando Otabek tuvo que reunirse con los asesores académicos, discutieron sus opciones y lo que podía hacer a partir de ese momento. No era como si pudieran quitarle la beca; dejarlo a su suerte no sería bien visto, no para la reputación que debían mantener en nombre de la universidad.  
  
Después de su reunión, llegaron a la conclusión de que Otabek ya no contaría con el mismo porcentaje de la beca, la tendrían que reducir en un treinta por ciento, pero podía seguir estudiando hasta culminar sus estudios. Tan sólo debía mantener las mismas calificaciones de siempre y cumplir a rajatabla toda la normativa de aquél lugar. Hasta ese punto, las cosas no parecían ser tan malas.  
  
Sin embargo, había una condición extra que Otabek no había previsto. Convertirse en asesor del entrenador de vóley era lo último que esperaba hacer en el mundo. El sólo pensamiento de ver a sus compañeros avanzar sin él, dejándolo atrás e irremediablemente estancado, lo llenaba de frustración.  
  
Tal vez fuera un método para ponerlo contra las cuerdas, para deshacerse de él ahora que ya no representaba ningún beneficio, o quizás su única intención era minimizar los daños y sacar el mayor provecho posible. Otabek no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo descubriría. Al final de cuentas, tragarse todas sus lamentaciones era lo único que podía hacer. Y de nada servía que se autodestruyera él solo con especulaciones tontas, él simplemente debía avanzar.  
  
Otabek debía continuar.  
  
Y por eso, el segundo reto a resolver era encontrar trabajo. Él no podía permitirse depender más de sus padres, no cuando los gastos se habían multiplicado de manera tan inesperada. Ser un parásito inútil era algo que no aceptaría por nada del mundo.  
  
Lamentablemente, la sola fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente para cambiar el curso de su vida. A Otabek aún le faltaba un semestre para comenzar a ejercer sus prácticas como abogado, y peor aún, nunca en su vida había tenido empleo alguno. Si bien necesitaba dinero con urgencia, no poseía la mínima experiencia para poder conseguirlo.  
  
Todos esos detalles habían hecho mella en su confianza. La sucesión de eventos desde que se enterara que ya no podía jugar vóley hasta esa fatídica noche en el subterráneo pudieron con él. Otabek no se había atrevido a salir de su apartamento; un miedo y vergüenza irracionales no le permitían actuar como lo haría normalmente, con la cabeza fría.  
  
Pasó una semana encerrado entre cuatro paredes. JJ le había dicho que Leo estaba preocupado y que estaba buscándolo, pero Otabek continuaba ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes. Si bien él no había hecho nada malo, no encontraba el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo y contarle lo que había pasado. Ese beso robado no había significado nada para su vida, y aun así...  
  
Leo lo conocía demasiado bien. Los años a su lado habían sido reforzados por la confianza y el amor que se tenían. Sin embargo, Otabek consideraba que sus miedos eran tan patéticos que simplemente se negaba a molestar al otro con esa clase de nimiedades. Era un adulto, un adulto que estaba pasando por una mala racha nada más.  
  
Pero Leo era terco. Después del quinto día ignorándolo, dejó de insistir misteriosamente. Su celular permaneció en silencio, apartado en algún mueble. Otabek creyó que por fin había entendido que necesitaba tiempo para reafirmar sus ideas y tranquilizarse a su manera. Las heridas tardaban en cicatrizar después de todo.  
  
El tiempo pasó de manera lenta y pacífica por dos noches, pero al amanecer de un lunes, simplemente despertó con el aroma de una taza de café apoyada a un costado de su cabeza. La figurita de una nota musical adornaba el material de cerámica.  
  
Leo lo observaba de manera divertida desde los pies del futón. Su pose era tranquila, pero había un par de líneas oscuras que bordeaban sus ojos. Parecía no haber dormido lo suficientemente bien.  
  
—Olvidaste que hoy es mi entrevista en Stardust, ¿cierto? —le preguntó mientras apoyaba una de sus mejillas en sus piernas flexionadas.  
  
Otabek se cubrió los ojos con un antebrazo, la vergüenza bullía más que nunca en su sistema.  
  
—Yo... yo no...  
  
—¿Puedo echarme a tu lado? —le interrumpió. Su voz sonaba suave, ligeramente tímida.  
  
—Claro —dijo Otabek sin más. Levantó la cobija que lo cubría e hizo espacio para su cuerpo.  
  
Momentos así eran comunes para ellos. En la mejor de sus memorias, Otabek podía visualizarse a sí mismo una tarde tranquila de otoño, las hojas cayendo por la ventana de una habitación que no era la suya mientras él sostenía a Leo entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos uniéndose en la intimidad de un momento irrepetible. Aquél había sido el día en que le regaló su primer beso.  
  
Y ahora sentía que no podía ni tocarlo.  
  
Había algo implícito entre ellos, un conflicto moral que impedía que Otabek se acercara. El aroma del café se unía a la sensación de bosque que expedía Leo. Eran pinos, infinidad de ellos, y siempre habían hecho que el corazón de Otabek se llenara de paz.  
  
Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Los árboles ya no reposaban tranquilamente en el bosque, sino que una tormenta cruel agitaba las hojas e incendiaba la madera. La tierra parecía fuera de lugar y los hilos del sol estaban fundiendo el verde follaje. La culpa que sentía Otabek era como una tempestad solar y de fuego, sin ninguna nube a la vista que pudiera apagar el incendio.  
  
¿Dónde residía la razón de ese remordimiento? Otabek fue incapaz de duducirlo.  
  
—Sé que estos últimos días has pasado por muchas cosas —murmuró Leo, matando el silencio con su voz cargada de tristeza. Estaba de espaldas a Otabek—. Sé que tu cabeza está atestada de un montón de preocupaciones que no sabes cómo lidiar, pero te suplico que no te alejes de nuevo, Otabek. Quizá no sea tan confiable a la hora de brindar soluciones, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.  
  
—Lo sé —se limitó a responder, no muy seguro de qué decir—. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Para pensar.  
  
Nunca había tenido la intención de preocupar a Leo. Parecía que no importara lo que hiciera, todo lo bueno que llegaba a su vida siempre se terminaba malogrando.  
  
—Bien —se oyó un suspiro. Leo se movió de pronto para quedar de frente a Otabek. La sonrisa que siempre había alegrado los días de Otabek había vuelto—. Pues lo primero que haremos será ponerte ropa decente y arrancarte de esta lúgubre habitación. Iremos a mi entrevista y luego nos dedicaremos a buscarte un trabajo.  
  
—¿Cómo sabías que...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo. Era inútil esconderse de Leo—. No tienes porqué molestarte.  
  
—Puedo, quiero y tengo que hacerlo.  
  
La taza de café fue ignorada. La sonrisa no abandonó los labios de Leo, ni siquiera cuando Otabek se levantó rodando los ojos y haciéndose paso hacia el baño. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir un toque de vacilación en su mirada. Leo seguramente sospechaba que algo pasaba, aunque no tenía idea de qué, y el momento en que hablaran largo y tendido tendría que llegar pronto.  


  
  


* * *

  


 

  
  
—¿En verdad estás bien? Te ves muy pálido. —Leo lucía preocupado.  
  
—Estoy bien —dijo Otabek. Hizo ademán de agitar su mano para probar su punto, pero ésta temblaba ligeramente. En lugar de eso, optó por ocultarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
  
Sus manos temblaban.  
  
En su fuero interno, había intentado que aquella noche se quedara en el pasado y se convirtiera en sólo un extraño sueño. Nada de lo que recordaba tenía sentido; todo resultaba más sencillo si evadía su culpa auto engañándose.  
  
Pero ahora, Otabek simplemente no sabía dónde poner la cabeza ni hacía qué lugar dirigir sus pensamientos. Absolutamente todo estaba fuera de lugar, las cabezas eran cuadradas, los cerebros eran mezclas de arcilla y los chicos rubios en realidad eran chicas.  
  
¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué se suponía que Otabek debía pensar sobre todo lo que le había pasado? Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y a nadie parecía importarle. Y tampoco podía decirle nada a Leo porque simplemente no era capaz de lidiar con sus sentimientos de culpa.  
  
Miró alrededor y fue cómo si todo en el mundo perdiera color y su vista sólo girara en torno a las pantallas, carteles publicitarios y personas. Todos parecían tener el rostro del chico/chica. Esos ojos verdes parecían destellar y envolverlo en un vórtice de caos. Su nombre... ¿cuál era su nombre?  
  
—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó de repente.  
  
Había pasado más de una hora desde que habían llegado a Stardust, estaban casi a la cabecera de la fila de aspirantes entusiasmados; el nerviosismo flotaba en el aire de manera viciosa y estaba alojado en cada uno de los presentes, incluso Leo. Otabek se sintió todavía más desgraciado al darse cuenta de que sólo se había centrado en sí mismo, cuando lo que debía hacer, era brindar apoyo a Leo.  
  
—¿Quién? —Leo tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
Otabek señaló con su cabeza uno de los televisores que en ese momento mostraban una sesión de fotos, cuyo protagonista era un hombre disfrazado de mujer. Filamentos de oro caían de un moño que sostenía un largo cabello. La sonrisa socarrona que mostraba "la modelo" parecía burlarse del joven kazajo.  
  
—Ah —se dio cuenta Leo. Su nerviosismo pareció disminuir con la distracción. Otabek vio el agradecimiento en sus ojos—. Es Yuria Plisetskaya, ¡te hablé varias veces de ella, Otabek!  
  
—No lo recuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó él, pero rápidamente continuó indagando—. ¿Ella es tan importante?  
  
—Sí, pero... ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —contraatacó Leo. Su ceja alzada puso más nervioso a Otabek, sintió cómo un músculo de su rostro saltaba y se contraía.  
  
Se encogió de hombros. Si el remordimiento no desaparecía por sí mismo, Otabek haría algo al respecto. La información era necesaria para desentrañar aquella bola de pelos tan enredada en la que estaba atrapado.  
  
—Curiosidad solamente, todavía no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar.  
  
Leo hizo un sonido de comprensión, pero Otabek sintió que no le creía del todo.  
  
—Pues sucede que es una de las modelos más respetadas de Stardust, y una de las personas que más admiro, por si te interesa.  
  
Otabek tragó saliva.  
  
—¿Por qué? —Inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—Porque es una de las personas que hicieron que mi grupo favorito saliera de su estado de crisis. Ella protagonizó una campaña publicitaria que jamás pidieron.  
  
Sorprendentemente, Otabek recordó aquello. Leo siempre había estado irremediablemente fascinado por la música de Yoko Kanno y Los Seatbelts.  
  
Hacía un par de años, los Seatbelts habían anunciado que posiblemente dejarían de hacer música; estaban indignados porque una de sus obras había sido plagiada. Y el mundo había ardido por eso. Otabek jamás podría olvidar la manera en que Leo se había deprimido con la noticia, nunca encontró la forma de reanimarlo; fue una de las pocas veces que el chico perdió la sonrisa.  
  
Pero de pronto, había aparecido una persona que, como todos, se había negado a aceptar el retiro de la banda. Era una modelo que no dudó en expresar su opinión en conferencias de prensa e hizo toda una campaña publicitaria con su vestimenta. Cada pieza de ropa que usó por varias semanas estaba estampada con el rostro de Yoko Kanno y el anime que los había vuelto legendarios, Cowboy Bebop.  
  
El apoyo no había tardado en aumentar, eran muy apreciados. Al final, los ingresos de la banda superaron todos los pronósticos. De hecho, aquellos que plagiaron la obra original perdieron el juicio de manera tan catastrófica que tuvieron que desintegrar su grupo.  
  
Y esa también fue la primera vez que Otabek vio lo mucho que a Leo le alegró la desgracia de otros. Fue un detalle interesante que siempre guardó en su memoria.  
  
Sin embargo, las acciones bienintencionadas de Yuria Plisetskaya no podían ocultar la verdad en cuestión. Ella también era una mentirosa que tenía engañado a todo el mundo.  
  
—Otabek —lo llamó Leo de pronto—. ¿Por qué...?  
  
Una joven llamó a su novio en ese momento. Había llegado el momento de que tuviera su entrevista.  
  
El cuerpo del joven se sacudió. Otabek sintió su miedo casi como una presencia física, así que se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos y esconderlo del mundo y sus aterradores hombres con traje. Leo se relajó en sus brazos.  
  
—Tranquilo, te irá bien —lo calmó.  
  
Percibió el rastro de una sonrisa contra su cuello. La voz de Leo salió en un susurro antes de conectar su mirada con la de Otabek.  
  
—¿No vas a darme mi beso de buena suerte?  
  
Otabek parpadeó, sorprendido. Esa era una costumbre que Leo había comenzado. Siempre se habían dado un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cada uno de sus partidos de vóley, exámenes o cualquier reto que alguno tuviera que afrontar. Por varios años. Y lo había olvidado.  
  
Se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero su cuerpo se reveló, quedándose estático a tan sólo unos milímetros. Terminó posando un beso ligero en su frente, y apretó los ojos fuertemente.  
  
Aquella situación no podía continuar.  
  
—Suerte —susurró.  
  
Leo lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Se alejó con una sonrisa, dando pequeños saltos de adelante hacia atrás, coordinando con sus brazos. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre él, pero quizá a nadie le importó.  
  
Otabek lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos siguieron fijos en la misma dirección aun cuando Leo desapareció tras una puerta. Una mano convertida en puño estaba oculta detrás de su espalda.  
  
Inhaló aire profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a explorar. No tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba buscando, pero estaba convencido de que lo sabría cuando lo encontrara.  
  
Stardust Promotion era un gran edificio con varios pisos dedicados a distintas áreas de entretenimiento. Los ventanales eran amplios, de piso al techo y de un extremo a otro. Encontró varios pisos cuyas secciones se dividían también por cristales, aunque otras estaban protegidas por paredes infranqueables.  
  
La luz nunca faltaba, cada paso que daba se sentía como estar expuesto ante cientos de cámaras, perdido entre luces y micrófonos ocultos. Había carteles que indicaban el nombre de cada sección por la que pasaba. La gente pululaba sin parar y nadie lo detenía en su camino, aunque fue muy cuidadoso evitando sitios que estaban restringidos sólo para personal autorizado.  
  
Supuso que no tuvo ningún problema por el credencial de visitante que colgaba de su cuello. Lo habían confundido con uno de los chicos que, como Leo, hacían sus entrevistas para ser compositores musicales. Leo creyó que era divertido, y Otabek no había aclarado el error.  
  
Todo era espacioso, todo lucía brillante. Estaba tan cegado por la iluminación que no pudo evitar tropezar con un hombre que también caminaba distraído.  
  
Otabek vio destellos de una sonrisa avergonzada mientras el otro hombre se disculpaba haciendo reverencias. Sostenía un teléfono en la mano, su cabello gris y corto lucía desarreglado, como si hubiera pasado sus manos impetuosamente por él.  
  
Otabek agitó su mano para indicarle que estaba bien al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse. Sin embargo, sintió la voz del hombre un segundo antes de ser detenido, una mano estaba posada sobre su hombro.  
  
—No puedes hacerme esto en un día tan importante, Chris. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡La sesión de fotos empezará dentro de poco! —Hubo un silencio, Otabek aprovechó para girarse y quedar de frente al sujeto. Se preguntó si simplemente podía escapar, no quería que lo descubrieran husmeando cuando se suponía que debía estar esperando a Leo, en otro piso—. Está bien, está bien. Ya veré como me las arreglo, ¡traidor!  
  
Colgó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente después, posó ambas manos en los hombros de Otabek. Sus ojos azules lucían frenéticos, desesperados incluso.  
  
—¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
  
—Yo... ¿Qué? —Estaba perplejo, pero se recompuso al instante—. Disculpe, pero se está confundiendo. Yo sólo caminaba por aquí porque... —dudó—. Buscaba a alguien.  
  
—¡Yo soy quién buscabas! ¡Ahora ayúdame!  
  
Otabek fue arrastrado por el sujeto. Ingresaron en un elevador que los llevó hacia uno de los pisos superiores y después continuaron avanzando a través de un pasillo algo más angosto de lo que Otabek había visto hasta ese momento. Trataba de zafarse de manera pacífica, pero ciertamente se estaba irritando. No era un muñeco y los asuntos de aquel sujeto no eran de su incumbencia.  
  
—Me llamo Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov —dijo en el hombre durante su trayecto—. Chris acaba de llamarme para excusarse porque no podrá llegar a tiempo para ayudarme. Es mi asistente. Por cierto, soy fotógrafo. Tengo una sesión programada...  
  
Otabek quiso estampar su cabeza contra una pared una y otra vez por haber terminado en esa situación. El tal Viktor no dejaba de balbucear cosas que Otabek no entendía, así que también quería golpearlo  
  
—Y se supone que debe ser hoy, ¡hoy! Justo cuando estoy empezando mi trabajo de manera formal en Stardust y que encima me confiaron a uno de los modelos más importantes de este sitio. ¿Puedes creerlo? Si fallo podrían despedirme por incompetente, los japoneses son crueles y no mostrarían piedad de mí. No quiero perder mi trabajo...  
  
—Es terrible, pero no puedo ayudarle —aclaró Otabek.  
  
Había arrancado su brazo de las garras de Nikiforov de manera brusca. Su respiración agitada se reflejaba en el cuerpo de Viktor. Lo miró fijamente para poder explicar su situación de forma ordenada, aunque exasperada; quizás así comprendería que no estaba predispuesto a ayudarlo en ese momento. Cada persona en el mundo tenía que hacer frente a sus propios problemas.  
  
—Mire, estoy esperando a alguien importante —se sinceró—. Justo ahora está haciendo una entrevista de trabajo y seguramente está por salir. Así que lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlo. Debo irme.  
  
Ofreció una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta, la voz de Viktor Nikiforov lo detuvo de nuevo.  
  
—Así que... ¿estabas fisgoneando? ¿Acaso eres un espía? Tengo entendido que las únicas entrevistas de trabajo que hay programadas para hoy se están dando a varios pisos de aquí, lejos de donde te encontré.  
  
Otabek maldijo por lo bajo. Giró lentamente su cuerpo, otra vez, y se encontró con la sonrisa astuta de Viktor. Sus labios estaban torcidos y sus ojos brillaban con malicia.  
  
El hombre apoyo una mano en su barbilla, mirando hacia un punto indefinido en el techo.  
  
—Es curioso en verdad —comentó Viktor con tono de lástima—, creo que tendré que informar a los administrativos.  
  
—¿No estaba muy apurado? —reclamó Otabek.  
  
—Si es sobre informar una anomalía como ésta, pienso que serán muy tolerantes.  
  
Otabek presionó sus labios en una dura línea. Estaba atrapado, y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no encontraría ninguna salida posible. Quizá si suplicaba lo suficiente... o golpeaba a Viktor hasta la inconsciencia...  
  
Viktor sonrió.  
  
—Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo.  


  
  


* * *

  


 

  
  
Era la primera vez que veía un estudio fotográfico tan de cerca, y ya tenía serias ganas de sumergir su cabeza en un cubo de agua para ahogarse y terminar con todo.  
  
La escenografía era la parte principal, los paneles blancos que formaban parte del fondo creaban una especie de mundo apartado. Los focos que seguramente la iluminarían estaban apagados de momento. La habitación era de colores pasteles y el piso estaba plagado de cables; era fácil tropezarse si no estabas alerta y mirabas atentamente a tu alrededor.  
  
Aparte de Viktor y él, había un par de muchachos que preparaban su equipo de edición detrás de una serie de computadoras, mientras que una joven se encargaba de hacer los últimos ajustes técnicos del lugar, tanto de trípodes como de conexión de cables.  
  
Otabek era el chico de los mandados.  
  
—Chico nuevo, ¡necesitamos algo de ayuda aquí!  
  
—¡Apresúrate!  
  
Otabek hacía lo que podía para controlar su temperamento, pero resultaba realmente difícil cuando oía las risas ahogadas de Viktor, quien también le daba órdenes para mover distintas cosas mientras ajustaba los objetivos de su cámara.  
  
—Otabek, párate allí un minuto —le dijo Viktor de pronto, señalando la escenografía.  
  
—¿Para qué? —espetó irritado.  
  
Viktor ignoró su enfado.  
  
—Necesito ajustar mi cámara. Yuuri no tarda en llegar.  
  
El nombre se le hizo conocido, tan familiar que se quedó sin aire al recordarlo. Se quedó estático en su sitio.  
  
—¿Yuri?  
  
Viktor hizo un mohín antes de empujarlo hacia el escenario. Las luces superiores se encendieron e hicieron que parpadeara confundido. Permaneció allí, moviéndose de manera robótica mientras Viktor le pedía que girara de perfil, se agachara o posara de una u otra forma  
  
—¿Yuri? —repitió de nuevo, como alelado.  
  
Viktor suspiró profundamente. Parecía decepcionado.  
  
—Sí, Yuuri —resopló—. No sé qué tanto ha hecho ni lo conozco, pero francamente no entiendo tanto elogio hacia el muchacho. Desde que llegué aquí no han parado de mencionarlo y sólo me ponen más nervioso.  
  
Más flashes de luz cegaron a Otabek. Una gran parte de él se sentía ridículo por estar haciendo una figura de cuatro, levitando en un sólo un pie. Viktor se divertía con su vergüenza.  
  
Sin embargo, había otra gran parte de él que no dejaba de dar vueltas al nombre del chico que estaba atormentándolo desde hacía varios días. Él vendría allí, participaría en una sesión de fotos con Viktor Nikiforov. Y Otabek apoyaría el proceso, estaría a tan sólo unos metros de distancia del joven. El joven que se hacía pasar por mujer.  
  
¿Recordaría a Otabek? ¿Recordaría el beso que le había robado en medio de una estación de tren?  
  
¿Eso siquiera le importaba a Otabek?  
  
No. No realmente. El beso no había significado nada para él, descubrió de pronto. Otabek se dio cuenta, justo en ese instante, de que llevaba actuando como un idiota por varios días sin ninguna razón.  
  
En definitiva, él no había provocado aquel encuentro ni ese choque de labios. La culpa que lo había estado atormentando cada vez que veía a Leo estaba totalmente injustificada. Su mente había jugado con él porque se encontraba pasando por una etapa de duelo que simplemente había desestabilizado todo su mundo y lo había encontrado con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo había dejado que lo afectara algo tan sin importancia?  
  
Otabek golpeó su frente y presionó sus palmas contra sus párpados cerrados, sonriendo.  
  
El problema nunca había sido el beso, o que de alguna forma se convirtiera en una persona infiel por no poder sacar de su cabeza a esa supuesta modelo. El problema allí, era que Otabek no se había sincerado con Leo. El gran muro que había sentido que lo separaba del muchacho estaba construido básicamente por una tontería.  
  
La culpa y el remordimiento de Otabek habían nacido de la falta de confianza que tenía en sí mismo y en el amor de Leo; porque muy en el fondo, había temido que Leo lo dejara de lado ahora se había convertido en un fracasado. El beso podría haberse usado como excusa fácilmente.  
  
Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que necesitaba encontrarse con "Yuria Plisetskaya" una vez más; no por el placer de verlo, jamás sería así. Lo que Otabek quería era terminar de convencerse de que "Yuria" —o "Yuri", como la llamaba Viktor— no significaba nada para él. Ya no importaba si era chico o chica, ese era un detalle que no tenía relevancia y nunca la había tenido; ese tipo podía seguir interpretando una farsa ante todo el mundo, no era asunto de Otabek.  
  
Toda su mente se estaba reajustando tan cómodamente ante los nuevos planes trazados que la situación le resultó risible. Patética más allá de la comprensión.  
  
No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reírse en voz baja. Como un lunático.  
  
—¿Estás bien...? Eh... —Viktor dudó, seguramente cayendo en cuenta que hasta ese momento, no había preguntado por el nombre de Otabek—. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
  
—Otabek, Nikiforov. Me llamo Otabek —espetó él—. Dime algo, ¿tenía entendido que Yuri era una chica?  
  
Se acercó a grandes pasos al fotógrafo, sin quitarle la mirada. Se agachó para recoger la bufanda que había caído del cuello de Viktor.  
  
La cabeza de Viktor se ladeo, su ceño fruncido en confusión.  
  
—Um, no. Es un chico —aclaró Viktor. Su mano arrebató la tela a Otabek y procedió a acomodarla en el respaldar de una silla—. Te estás equivocando.  
  
—No es la primera vez que lo hacen conmigo —susurró el kazajo al tiempo que trasladaba la silla lejos de un cable negro.  
  
Volvió al lado de Viktor para esperar más indicaciones, debía dejar todo preparado y terminar lo más antes posible.  
  
—¿Dijiste algo...?  
  
—Yuuri, deja de moverte tanto, ¡no puedo arreglar tu cabello! —dijo alguien al mismo tiempo que Viktor.  
  
Por la puerta del estudio ingresaron tres personas, dos mujeres jóvenes y un chico.  
  
En el nuevo grupo había una pelirroja alta y esbelta, quien transportaba una maleta con una mano mientras la otra sostenía contra su pecho un par de revistas y una lata de gel para cabello. La otra chica era un poco más menuda, su cabello castaño rojizo estaba atado en una coleta. Sus manos se ocupaban del cabello del muchacho, quien caminaba agachado y con el rostro oculto por esa misma razón.  
  
El joven tenía cabello negro y estaba ataviado con un Hanfu1, un traje tradicional chino. Era un conjunto de dos piezas: una túnica azul larga con bordados dorados intrincadamente exquisitos en las solapas y una faja negra que envolvía su cintura. Cuando habló, sus palabras sonaron exasperadas, pero conservaban amabilidad.  
  
—Yuu, mi cabello está bien. Ya deja de revolverlo.  
  
—¡Es mi peinado del que estás hablando! —dijo la chica menuda—. Más respeto por la obra de los demás, Yuuri.  
  
—Yuuri tiene razón, Yuuko. Su cabello está perfecto —apoyó la otra chica. Estaban cerca del escenario y ella acomodó todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano en un mueble que Otabek había ignorado. Era un peinador portátil, y sobre él abrió la maleta—. Ahora suelta a Yuuri y déjame arreglar su rostro.  
  
—¡El maquillaje está fenomenal! —se quejaron ambos.  
  
El muchacho se incorporó en ese momento, aprovechando el exabrupto de Yuuko. Un rostro de mejillas suaves y regordetas fue descubierto; no había ninguna peca o imperfección a la vista. Otabek supuso que la chica pelirroja era buena en su trabajo, igual que la tal Yuuko. Otabek admiró el largo y lacio cabello negro —no estaba seguro de si era una especie de peluca— que caía desde el extremo superior de su cabeza. El joven supuso que era un peinado antiguo, del tipo que usaban los samuráis o los guerreros.  
  
Otabek escuchó un ruidito extraño a su lado. Volteó su rostro en esa dirección y se encontró con un patidifuso Viktor. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, un par de horas de horas atrás, Viktor estaba callado. No había palabras ni comentarios graciosos, sólo un incómodo silencio.  
  
Su rostro estaba congelado en un gesto que Otabek no supo identificar. Era una mezcla de embeleso, sorpresa y alivio. Su mirada estaba completamente clavada en Yuuri.  
  
Otabek volteó su mirada hacia el variopinto grupo de personas otra vez. Yuuko rociaba el gel en spray sobre la coleta de cabello negra mientras la pelirroja aplicaba unos cuantos polvos a la nariz y mejillas del joven, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla del peinador, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
—Señor Nikiforov —llamó ella de pronto—, creo que ya podemos comenzar. Yuuri tiene otra actividad agendada en una hora y media.  
  
Viktor no respondió.  
  
Otabek se concedió el permiso de golpear al fotógrafo en las costillas. Con fuerza.  
  
Viktor tropezó y jadeó, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño abruptamente. Otabek imaginó que así era aunque no entendía la razón del todo; decidió ignorar la mirada dolida que Viktor le lanzó.  
  
—Auch —se quejó. Lanzó un suspiro antes de acomodar su saco por las solapas. Se rindió fácilmente y prefirió colocarla en la silla que Otabek había alejado hace un momento, junto a su bufanda. Al volver, torció sus labios e inhaló aire con fuerza, otra vez. Observó a la pelirroja, aunque sus ojos parecían enfocar cualquier cosa menos ese lugar de la habitación—. Tiene razón, señorita Babicheva. Podemos comenzar cuando quieran.  
  
Ella sonrió en respuesta.  
  
Los minutos que transcurrieron fueron un borrón de destellos, brillo y maquillaje para Otabek. Su trabajo se centró exclusivamente en levantar distintos reflectores de luz, que eran como grandes espejos con bordes de tela.  
  
Otabek descubrió que el modelo era Yuuri Katsuki, alguien con gran reputación dentro de Stardust. De hecho, sus fans podían competir con el gran número de seguidores de Yuria Plisetskaya. El chico era simpático, pero con una personalidad demasiado contenida para gusto de Otabek.  
  
No sonreía con frecuencia. Su mirada no se posaba en la de nadie más que Yuuko por más de dos segundos. A Otabek siempre lo acusaban de ser demasiado inexpresivo, que nadie podía delimitar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
  
Yuuri Katsuki era igual a él de cierta manera, pero también había cosas diferentes.  
  
Cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad del muchacho, una oleada de decepción recorrió su cuerpo. Había querido terminar sus asuntos con "Yuria Plisetskaya" lo más antes posible, desterrarlo al último rincón de su mente y hacer de su recuerdo sólo otro suceso agregado y perdido en el proceso de su vida. No sería aquel día al parecer, Yuuri Katsuki compartía un nombre similar al de Yuria y había confundido totalmente a Otabek.  
  
Ambos modelos eran completamente diferentes de todos modos, Otabek podía afirmarlo. Descubrió a Yuuri mirando a Viktor en un par de ocasiones, sus ojos analíticos y entrecerrados parecían intentar recordar algo muy lejano, pero era claro que no tenía intenciones de ser descubierto. Al kazajo se le hizo curioso, pero no prestó mayor atención; otro problema estaba presente a su lado, encarnado en un fotógrafo incompetente.  
  
Viktor irritaba más y más a Otabek con cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
Todo había comenzado con el trípode de la cámara. Había estado perfectamente ajustado para las exigencias de Viktor cuando éste lo derribó. El ruido del golpe reverberó por la habitación y dejó a todo tensos, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno.  
  
La jovencita que había estado ajustando los cables se dispuso a levantar la herramienta y acomodarla para Viktor. Había un par más, ubicados en ambos ángulos hacia el escenario, así que fueron necesarios algunos minutos para dejar todo en orden.  
  
Pero Viktor... Viktor terminó dejando de lado los trípodes. Después de una serie de fotografías en las que le pidió a Yuuri distintas posturas y a Otabek manejar el reflector desde todas los enfoques posibles, se había rendido. Su ceño fruncido con lo que parecía ser pura frustración, la que sólo se fue acumulando más y más con cada fotografía que era tomada.  
  
Viktor hizo un trabajo fenomenal a la hora de desquiciar a todos. No importaba el color de reflector que Otabek usara ni el interminable cambio de objetivos, cámaras y juegos de iluminación que el fotógrafo hiciera, simplemente no lograba hacer su trabajo. Al parecer, no lograba conseguir el resultado que quería.  
  
Había terminado por quitarse el suéter café que llevaba, quedando vestido sólo con una camiseta negra y sus pantalones color crema. Otabek vio el sudor correr por su rostro y cuello, la decisión y el nerviosismo colisionando en su sistema. Su desestabilidad era visible ante los ojos de todos, Otabek recordó de pronto lo abrigado que había estado cuando se lo encontró por primera vez, la ligera ronquera que había escuchado provenir de su garganta.  
  
Así que lo inevitable sucedió.  
  
Viktor perdió el conocimiento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. |Hanfu fue el vestido tradicional que se utilizó durante toda la dinastía Han. Se caracterizaba por ser muy delicado, hecho en seda y con bordados complejos para demostrar la supremacía económica y social de quienes lo usaban. Fue la vestimenta utilizada durante toda la historia china hasta la invasión de los Manchú. (Fuente: Alejandra M. G.)|
> 
>  
> 
> *-*-*-*-*
> 
> Hey, ¿qué tal? :3
> 
> Aquí el tercer capítulo, introduciendo otro de mis ships favorito porque... ¡Son un amor y los quiero con toda mi alma!
> 
> Ahora, hablando de puntos muy importantes y que se me olvidaron aclarar a su debido tiempo (sorry): 
> 
> UNO: La historia de Viktor y Yuuri la veremos muy por encima, sólo desde la perspectiva externa de Otabek. En un futuro ahondaremos en esto porque TENGO GRANDES PLANES PARA "DISSONANT HEARTS". 
> 
> DOS: El contenido explícito de esta historia (saben a lo que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) realmente tardará en llegar, como, mucho. Casi al final de la historia. 
> 
> Esto será porque ambos deben tener un graaaaan desarrollo para llegar a ese fin. No será antes porque no compete, porque es imposible que escriba algo así sin una base sólida de respeto, amor y confianza. Sorry.
> 
> TRES: Al principio había pedido que todo se desarrollara en base al respeto y la tolerancia. Muchas de ustedes quizá no compartan mi amor por el Otayuri o el Viktuuri, y eso está bien. Para eso se inventaron los ships. Pero quiero que quede claro que, si no compartimos la misma opinión o apoyo por una pareja en específico, no es razón suficiente para impulsar el odio entre nosotras.
> 
> Ahora, ¿por qué digo esto?
> 
> Porque, muy posiblemente, aquellas que shipeen el Yuuyu terminen algo decepcionadas al finalizar esta historia. No daré spoilers ni nada, pero quiero advertirles antes de que continuen con esta historia. QUIENES SHIPEEN YUUYU TERMINARÁN SUFRIENDO EN LIRIO DE TIGRE, y no lo digo por mala o por ser una desgraciada sin corazón. Lo digo porque este conflicto que ya vendrá más adelante, será un punto muy importante y vital para la serie.
> 
> Así que chicas, NO A LA PROMOCIÓN DEL ODIO, POR FAVOR. Respetemos los gustos del otro y llevemos la fiesta en paz. El multishippeo comienza a gustarme poco a poco, pero aún mantengo a mis parejitas completamente definidas, y eso no cambiará en Lirio de Tigre ni en Dissonant Hearts. Sorry again.
> 
> Besos desde mi oscuro corazón.
> 
> Un beso y un hasta luego.
> 
> K. Seleori


	5. Atrapado y sin salida, he descubierto el mundo del silencio

╔════════

 

_De acuerdo, creo que debo aclarar esto._

_Desde el principio, siempre he pensado que esto de escribir cartas es algo estúpido y ridículo. Es algo que nunca me imaginé haciendo; destruye mi orgullo en varias formas._

_Sin embargo, creo también que tenía algo de miedo. No sobre lo que comenzaba a sentir, sino de la forma en que reaccionarías al enterarte de yo fuera un hombre. ¿Me juzgarías? ¿Hablarías mal de mí? ¿Hablarías mal de mi familia?_

_De seguro lo sabes, este país no es conocido por ser muy tolerante acerca de la homosexualidad o de las cosas que no encajen en un modelo específico. Creo que es un tabú que muchos evitan porque se les hace extraño e incluso antinatural._

_Ninguna de estas cosas me importa, por supuesto. Yo no vivo para cumplir las expectativas de nadie más que de mí mismo, pensar de una manera tan inútil se me hace imposible. Pero aun así, tampoco puedo moverme como si nada, como si mis acciones y decisiones no afectaran a la gente de mi entorno. Ahora sé que hay personas a las que les importo, y que ellas se preocuparían (innecesariamente) si algo malo me sucediera._

_Eso es algo que aprendí gracias al Katsudon, la persona que ha estado entregándote estas cartas._

_Por lo tanto y en resumen, no puedo verte ni hablar contigo en persona porque eso acarrearía problemas. Y porque llevo más de dos meses escribiéndote, creo yo que no tienes ningún problema con respecto a mí, y aunque eso me tranquiliza en cierta forma, no puedo arriesgarme._

_Por estas razones, espero que entiendas que aunque me busques, no servirá de nada. No me encontrarás._

_Jajajaja… Me dan ganas de reír con sólo recordar la cara aterrorizada del cerdo. Estaba tan asustado de que lo hubieras abordado, aunque creo que lo asustaba más el hecho de que quisieras hacerme daño. Quizás no te lo pareció, pero él es una persona realmente sería en momentos determinados._

_En fin, he aquí mis razones por las que no te enfrenté como debía. Lamento mostrar esta parte tan humillante de mí mismo, pero como te lo dije, debo cuidar a las personas que aprecio, y no pienso aceptar que se formen rumores por mi culpa._

_He tenido suficiente de los chismes y las habladurías, ya me han quitado más de lo necesario._

_Así que, chico del voleibol, si todavía quieres conocerme, podrías enviarme una respuesta, ¿no? La escritura es el único medio por el que podemos comunicarnos por ahora._

  
  
**-Lirio de Tigre-**   **  
****  
****════════╝**

 

 

 

_**✨✨✨** _

 

**[The reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0) \- Hoobastank**

 

**✨✨✨**

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri estaba sintiendo mucho dolor.

 _Es normal_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras un nuevo flash de luz lo cegaba. Después de todo, llevaba más de dos horas usando y modelando todo tipo tacones altos que eran dos tallas más pequeñas de la que sus pies necesitaban. _Es normal,_ se dijo de nuevo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y maldiciendo en silencio la incompetencia de su _booker_ [1]. Todo aquello lo hacía mientras se equilibraba en una nueva postura y exponía una ligera sonrisa ante el fotógrafo en turno, quien se sonrojó levemente. Ese simple gesto hizo que una nueva retahíla de insultos en ruso se formulara en su mente.

Su booker era el responsable de su sufrimiento, todo por  los pequeños ajustes que había hecho en su _composit_ [2]. “ _Todo es para conseguir mejores clientes”_ , le había dicho cuando Yuri fue directamente a reclamarle la primera vez, y desde entonces, jamás había atendido a sus reclamos, ni siquiera ahora que Yuri ya no tenía la necesidad de asistir a castings[3] para conseguir nuevos contratos o clientes. Al fin y al cabo, Yuri era Yuria Plisetskaya, una modelo de renombre que no fallaba en aparecer en distintos spots televisivos ni tampoco en las revistas de moda y belleza que circulaban por todo Tokio. Cada semana de cada mes.

Esta era la parte difícil de lo que había escogido como su estilo de vida. Fingir y controlarse, controlarse a pesar de todo, a pesar de la constante irritación que lo acompañaba en, prácticamente, cada minuto de su vida. El Katsudon de vez en cuando se burlaba de Yuri por eso, de la forma en que debía aguantar y retener la naturaleza explosiva de su personalidad hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Hasta que por fin, en la soledad de su habitación, podía quitarse el disfraz que había aceptado llevar ante todo el mundo.

Pero no podía arrepentirse de ello, no cuando había sido su decisión. No cuando había estado tan desesperadamente necesitado de dinero en aquellos días tan difíciles.

Sin embargo, la presión muchas veces podía con sus nervios y su fortaleza, tanto física como mental. Había momentos donde Yuri se sentía tan cansado de todo y todos que simplemente deseaba huir, o esconderse en todo caso. Tal y como su madre se había acostumbrado a hacer en el pasado. Era en momentos como esos, cuando la fuerza de su cuerpo quedaba ausente del todo, que la culpa en su corazón incrementaba porque al fin podía comprenderla. Y era también por eso que ella era uno de sus únicos refugios, los últimos que le quedaban en el mundo.

Yuuri era su otro refugio, aunque jamás podría admitírselo ni aunque quisiera. Yuri sabía eso mejor que nadie.

—Muy bien, creo que ya lo logramos —le informó jovialmente el fotógrafo, un americano cuyo nombre había olvidado. Yuri contuvo el aliento, esperando las siguientes palabras—. Bien hecho, muchachos. ¡Buen trabajo!

Un coro de aplausos inundó el lugar, uno de los sitios favoritos de Yuri. Era uno de los primeros anuncios que se realizaban para la temporada de primavera que se acercaba, aunque Yuri no estaba seguro de que mostrar nieve fuera la mejor opción. Después de todo, el Jardín Rikugi-en aún vestía de invierno, con sus carámbanos colgando de los árboles y la naturaleza dormida y en su mejor remanso de paz. No podía imaginar un mejor lugar que ese, porque era mágico, porque Yuuri le había enseñado cada una de las caras que podía ofrecer aquel sitio, durante cuatro veces al año.

El Jardín Rikugi-en era su consuelo, el lugar que había reemplazado a cierta pista de patinaje en Rusia. La que fue y representó toda la vida de Yuri en algún momento, varios años atrás.

—Yuria, estuviste fantástica. Me emociona fotografiar a alguien con tantas facetas —la elogió el fotógrafo. Jordan según le recordaron más tarde ese día.

Yuri asintió en conformidad, sintiéndose enfermo y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa más que permanecer sentado por lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero cuando Jordan comenzó lo que parecía una conversación que duraría una eternidad, Yuri resopló molesto y simplemente se quitó los zapatos. No pudo hacerlo como hubiera querido, lanzando los ofensivos objetos hacia el agua o enterrándolos donde nadie los pudiera encontrar; sin embargo, el hecho de alejarlos de sus adoloridos pies fue un consuelo muy grato.

Respiró aliviado, cerrando los ojos ante la confortante sensación de la nieve. Fue casi erótico, casi celestial. Yuri olvidó las formas por algunos preciosos segundos, olvidó quien era y lo que debía aparentar ser, una modelo discreta, amable y muy respetuosa. Pero cuando el pequeño momento que decidió concederse terminó, decidió volver a sus sentidos. Decidió volver a excusarse como haría Yuria Plisetskaya.

—Eres muy amable, pero tanto elogio no es necesario. Sólo hice mi trabajo, tú fuiste quién se lució —dijo antes de ofrecer una pequeña reverencia, los años de costumbre por vivir rodeado de japoneses imponiéndose en él—. Y discúlpame por esto —agregó, señalando con la mirada los tacones en sus manos—, sinceramente, estos zapatos no son para nada mi estilo.

Las palabras fueron soltadas de una sola vez, acompañadas una odiosa risita avergonzada. Incluso simuló que no podía verlo por la vergüenza, pero cuando volvió a enfocarlo, el fotógrafo se encontraba prácticamente soñando. Su rostro sonrojado era la prueba principal, así que la situación le pareció ridículamente graciosa, sobre todo porque, técnicamente, Yuri seguía siendo más alto que él. Su metro setenta y ocho imponía en cualquier parte de Tokio, más que nada en alguien que supuestamente era una mujer.

—Ah, tranquila. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —la tranquilizó el fotógrafo, regresando a la realidad luego de unos cuantos segundos—. Usar esos zapatos de seguro debe ser incómodo, ¿no? La belleza natural de una mujer tan bonita como tú no quita los procesos dolorosos que se tienen que enfrentar en esta industria.

Las últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un guiño juguetón. Yuri entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto, preguntándose qué pensaría Jordan si Yuri le dijera que en realidad no era una mujer, sino que había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, durante más de tres años. ¿Lo miraría con resentimiento? ¿Lo juzgaría? ¿Se extasiaría ante la idea, quizás?

No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo similar. Fotógrafos y diseñadores habían intentado aprovecharse de él por ser joven. Creían en la ingenuidad que simulaban sus ojos y se valían de la seguridad que les proporcionaba su estatus como hombres con mucha reputación. Pero aunque Yuri ya estaba acostumbrado a verse como el eslabón débil por su aparente feminidad, la situación no dejaba de ser hilarante y un tanto inquietante. Lo hacía pensar en lo fácil que caía cualquiera ante una cara y cuerpo bonitos, tal y como Yuuri siempre recalcaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Con sus habituales palabras llenas de desprecio.

Por un pequeño momento, Yuri consideró la posibilidad de presionar al fotógrafo hasta que se diera cuenta de que Yuri no era en absoluto lo que él pensaba, mostrar aunque sea un poco de la personalidad tan “odiosa” que no conseguía contratos ni tampoco hacía dinero. Quiso mostrar aunque sea un poco de su verdadero yo para que Jordan dejara de mostrar ese rostro tan estúpida e ingenuamente embelesado, pero desestimó la idea de inmediato.

Estaba cansado, angustiosamente cerca del colapso. Sus deseos incluían una cómoda habitación departamental, un sillón beige lleno de cojines y la compañía de alguien en específico. De alguien que no dudaría un segundo en reconfortarlo luego de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Esa persona ignoraría sus insultos, ignoraría su rostro tensionado y sus quejas llenas de enojo. Esa persona de seguro sólo se centraría en sus lágrimas si es que las había, sin comentar nada ni hablar en absoluto, sólo convirtiéndose en un consuelo silencioso.

Quería ver a Yuuri en ese mismo instante.

Y con nada más que eso en mente, Yuri comenzó a excusarse, alegando que tenía deberes que cumplir en otro sitio. Tal y como esperaba, Jordan insistió en lo contrario, felicitándolo por su excelente trabajo y tratando de que lo acompañara a una reunión que había planeado más tarde con todo su equipo de ayudantes. Todo en pro de celebrar el éxito de la sesión de fotos. Sin embargo, Yuri insistió, completamente decidido a no participar en ninguno de esos planes. No se le apetecía ninguna fiesta, sólo quería irse de aquel lugar, alejarse de todo lo que representaba una mentira en su imagen frente al mundo y encontrarse con una de las únicas personas que representaban seguridad en su vida.

Durante todo el proceso, mantener su sonrisa afable fue la cosa más complicada de todas. Jordan hizo intentos tímidos para coquetear con él y convencerlo de quedarse. Yuri tuvo que aceptar que el fotógrafo no era tan molesto como esos hombres arrogantes con los que se había cruzado durante la casi totalidad de su carrera de modelo. Incluso podía considerarlo alguien afable. Pero a pesar de todo, las pequeñas sonrisas de Jordan no hacían más que llenar a Yuri de fastidio. Ese sujeto era incapaz de ver la realidad, y alguien que no lo aceptara ni fuera capaz de comprender a su verdadero yo, simplemente no tenía cabida en su vida.

Hubo un momento en que Jordan lo sostuvo del codo, aunque Yuri notó que Jordan se arrepentía en el segundo en que notó su atrevimiento, disculpándose en ese mismo instante.

—Lo lamento, y realmente siento que tengas que irte—dijo antes de extender su mano a modo de despedida. Yuri se la ofreció con recelo, deseando que el contacto fuera lo más breve posible—. Ya será en otra ocasión, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, Yuri inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, decidido a alejar su mano e irse de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Jordan parecía tener otros planes. Jaló un poco la mano de Yuri y posó un delicado beso sobre sus nudillos. Fue triste de ver cuando sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, pero a pesar de todo no alejó la mirada de Yuri.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió.

—Sí, lo que sea —escapó de los labios de Yuri, pero no hizo intento alguno de disculparse. Se dio la vuelta y prácticamente escapó hacia los vestidores móviles, con el único deseo de olvidar y desterrar de su memoria aquellos últimos minutos.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes y descuidados, y hubo un momento donde algo se quedó atorado en su garganta, dificultando su respiración. _Está bien_ , aquel tipo de situaciones eran comunes y se habían convertido en el pan de cada día, pero eso no reducía su frustración. _Está bien_ , podía continuar. Sin importar las apariencias ni las mentiras, sin importar que se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo, podía y tenía que continuar. _Está bien,_ se dijo otra vez mientras despedía a uno de los estilistas que había querido ayudarle con el maquillaje que llevaba encima.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —dijo antes de encerrarse en el camerino.

Con aquella presión incontrolable sobre su pecho, Yuri no notó el momento en que comenzó a llorar. Estaba tan enojado. Enojado con todos por ser tan ingenuos. Enojado consigo mismo por continuar aquella farsa mientras se refugiaba en la excusa de que todavía necesitaba dinero. Ignorando sus miedos, aplacando sus dudas y simplemente existiendo como una hoja que se dejaba llevar por el viento. Atrapado en un vaivén sin fin que comenzaba a perder sentido.

Yuri lloró en silencio, sin entender el origen de esa tristeza y sin ninguna intención de enfrentarla. Descubrir o si quiera pensar en ello sólo lo llenaría de angustia, y no creía poder con ello.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

De regreso a Stardust, Yuri se sentía mucho más calmado. Llorar a veces hacía eso con él, reducía la presión que gota a gota crecía a lo largo de las horas y los días. Era como un contenedor que Yuri había creado para mantenerse controlado, y al llorar reducía un poco esa carga. Era un pequeño alivio que lo ayudaba a continuar.

Yuri nunca se detenía a pensar en el día en que el contenedor rebalsara. La capacidad de Yuri era mucho más que eso, nada podía empujarlo hasta el borde, no de una manera tan catastrófica.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a sus vestidores para cambiarse a una forma más decente —no había podido hacerlo en el camerino móvil que lo acompañaba a cada una de sus sesiones fotográficas ni tampoco se había desecho del todo del maquillaje—, se encontró de camino con Mila. Su rostro alterado en una mueca de preocupación. Cuando Yuri quiso detenerla, ella lo esquivó y quiso seguir avanzando.

—Se desmayó, Yuri —murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Tengo que traer a la doctora, déjame pasar.

—Mila, ¿quién? ¿Quién se desmayó? —exigió Yuri, pero ella no pareció escucharlo. Yuri comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, elevando el volumen de sus gritos. La preocupación en su corazón se asentó como una roca, imposibilitando su facultad de pensar racionalmente.

Perdió de vista a Mila y se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, incapaz de moverse. El contenedor de que se había sentido tan orgulloso de mantener intacto comenzó a agrietarse. No podía ser, ¿cierto? Hace tiempo que Yuuri no sufría aquel tipo de ataques de pánico, se suponía que ambos lo habían superado. Se suponía que Yuri se había quedado a su lado en cada una de las ocasiones donde el Katsudon perdía los papeles, como un ancla que lo retenía en la tierra y no permitía que su mente vagara. Abrazándolo hasta que volvía a él, jamás abandonándolo porque así eran ellos, porque así habían sobrevivido a través de los años.

Pero Yuri no había estado allí, Yuri había estado muy, muy lejos. En un jardín estúpido, lamentándose patéticamente de sus desgracias. No podía ser, Yuuri no…

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

Yuuko abrió los ojos sobremanera antes de correr hacia Viktor y tratar de reanimarlo con pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla. Mila se apresuró a salir después de avisar que buscaría ayuda. Las otros ayudantes de Viktor también se apresuraron a rodearlo, curiosos, aunque ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

La inutilidad de estos últimos sulfuró al kazajo, quien se quedó impávido por unos cuantos segundos antes de componerse y actuar como se debía. Otabek apartó a todos y enderezó al ruso él mismo, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y haciendo que uno de los brazos de Viktor rodeara su cuello. El peso lo tomó por sorpresa, hizo una mueca por el esfuerzo y un pequeño dolor que se instaló cerca de su cuello. La casi reciente lesión que había arruinado su vida haciendo acto de presencia y llenándolo una vez más de rabia y frustración; pero la ignoró de la misma manera en que hizo en todas las otras ocasiones en que le molestaba.

Cuando preguntó la dirección de la enfermería a Yuuko, su voz salió forzada.

Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a caminar solo, pero se quedó paralizado cuando Yuuri se situó al otro lado del ruso y lo ayudó a cargarlo. No esperaba algo así, no de alguien que lucía tan… delicado.

—Vamos —dijo el nipón, su rostro decidido mientras miraba hacia el frente y avanzaba con pasos algo inestables por el esfuerzo. Un recuerdo antiguo recorrió a Otabek. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y casi habría jurado que conocía a ese sujeto; pero una vez más, y como comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre para él, no entendió por qué.

Avanzaron rápidamente, el trayecto no resultó tan complicado como Otabek creyó al principio, así que internamente agradeció a Yuuri por ayudarlo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, acomodaron a Viktor sobre una camilla y dejaron que la doctora le atendiera. No tardó en administrarle la medicina que aliviaría la fiebre del ruso, asegurándoles que no había ningún peligro y para alivio de Otabek, ella parecía lo suficientemente competente. Sus movimientos rápidos y sus preguntas claras y concretas para descubrir si Viktor tenía algún tipo de contusión.

Yuuri no dijo absolutamente nada, así que fue Otabek quien respondió todas las preguntas. El nipón se dejó caer en una silla, soltando un gran suspiro, antes de dedicarse a observar a Viktor; sus ojos estaban estrechados con esfuerzo, como si le costara ver.

La cabeza de Otabek palpitaba dolorosamente. Apretó las orillas de sus manos contra sus sienes, como queriendo interrumpir la circulación de su sangre. Estaba mental y físicamente agotado, sentía que el alma de su cuerpo había estado derramándose por más tiempo del que podía recordar. Lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse en alguna esquina y detener el tiempo mientras las cosas se asentaban en su lugar una vez más. Quería esconderse del mundo hasta que todo cobrara sentido una vez más, hasta que su vida volviera a ser como lo había sido antes del desmayo de Viktor, antes del beso de Yuria Plisetskaya y antes de que su pierna aterrizara en un mal ángulo y lo llevara a una caída que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

Pero el paso del tiempo, el flujo de la vida, no podía detenerse; así se lo demostró el objeto que vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La sensación lo hizo reaccionar y disculparse antes de salir de la habitación. Había olvidado completamente las razones que lo habían llevado allí, a una enfermería donde esperaba noticias de cómo se encontraba un sujeto que apenas y conocía; pero tal y como estaba su cabeza, dudaba que hubiera podido hacer otra cosa.

No se sorprendió al ver las notificaciones de su celular, había cinco de llamadas perdidas y otros muchos mensajes.

—¡Otabek! —exclamó Leo tan pronto respondió a su llamada—. ¿Pasó algo? Llevo buscándote más de una hora y ni rastro de ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste alguna emergencia?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Tuve un… problema inesperado, pero ya lo estoy resolviendo. —Una sonrisa desganada se dibujó en sus labios. Leo sonaba realmente preocupado.

—¡Pero ni siquiera respondiste al celular en todo este tiempo! ¿Realmente estás bien?

Otabek observó la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Cómo podía explicarle todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo? Por celular no era posible, decidió.

—Te explicaré todo más tarde, lo prometo, ahora mismo estoy…

Alguien pasó corriendo frente a él, chocando con la doctora, quien iba de salida. Fue un destello claro e irregular, como salido de un sueño o de la más cruel de las pesadillas. Otabek olvidó todo en ese momento, la razón por la que seguía allí, el lugar donde estaba, la persona con quien hablaba, todo. Una cabellera dorada que no tardó en perderse tras la puerta donde Viktor Nikiforov descansaba fue lo único en lo que centró su atención. Su corazón dio un salto de reconocimiento, y antes de entender sus acciones o detenerse a pensar, presionó un dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y colgó su celular, sin siquiera despedirse de Leo.

Antes de continuar su camino, la doctora le dijo algo que su mente no registró. No estaba pensando coherentemente. No podía hacerlo. Sólo sucedió:

Todas las situaciones inverosímiles que habían venido una tras otra a lo largo de los últimos meses, todo el estrés al que estaba siendo expuesto y toda la confusión que anudó a su corazón y lo hizo preguntarse una y mil veces por qué le estaba pasando; todo aquello, absolutamente todo se fusionó. Creó un vórtice donde la rabia, la incomprensión y las miles de preguntas sin resolver simplemente… explotaron, allí, justo en ese preciso momento. Sus funciones cerebrales se detuvieron de manera irremediable, al menos por el próximo par de horas. Era más de lo que podía soportar, más de lo que alguna vez había tenido que enfrentar.

Otabek no pensó, ya no había más razonamientos fríos a los que aferrarse, él simplemente actuó, más por instinto que por lógica.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto está pasando?_

_No entiendo nada…_

Dio dos zancadas e ingresó violentamente en la enfermería. La puerta no se estrelló contra la pared gracias a su puño aferrado a la cerradura, el que estaba presionando hasta un punto donde ya no sentía esa extremidad de su cuerpo, más allá del dolor.

No sabía que, inconscientemente, se estaba aferrando a algo, algo que detuviera su ira.

_¡No entiendo nada!_

El silencio llenó la habitación. Otabek estaba con la cabeza agachada, justo en el umbral de la enfermería. Esperó un poco para calmar su respiración agitada antes de levantar su cabeza y lanzar la primera pregunta:

—¡¿Quién demonios…?! —Sus palabras se atascaron tan pronto salieron de su boca. Eran muchas preguntas, demasiadas, y aun así… Se quedó mudo ante la escena que presenció, la que su grito había interrumpido.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba frente a él, su rostro desfigurándose por el shock a medida que analizaba con más detenimiento a Otabek. Sus brazos sostenían la figura sollozante de Yuria Plisetskaya, quien se aferraba al joven como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esa visión fue la primera que ingresó en la mente de Otabek, golpeándolo y dejándolo aún más noqueado pues, una vez más, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí.

Y luego, otra revelación cruzó por su mente. Un cabo suelto, uno de los tantos que estaban desperdigados por su mente, finalmente se ató. Ahora entendía porque Yuuri Katsuki se le había hecho tan familiar cuando se acercó para ayudarlo a cargar a Viktor. Una pieza por fin encajaba en el rompecabezas ahora que Yuuri llevaba unas gafas de gruesos marcos azules posadas sobre su nariz, las mismas gafas que le pertenecían al chico rellenito que, hace algunos años, le había entregado periódicamente las cartas de “Lirio de Tigre”.

—¿Tú…? —suspiraron Otabek y Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo repentinamente tenso de Yuria comenzó a girar. Yuuri pareció realmente alarmado, su expresión casi aterrorizada mientras susurraba un débil “espera” antes de que la “muchacha” terminara de darse la vuelta.

Ojos verdes y fríos se encontraron con Otabek. El kazajo distinguió una cuantas motitas de agua antes de que fueran arrebatadas bruscamente de sus ojos. Su gesto reflejaba cansancio y molestia a la vez.

—¿No sabes que no se grita delante de un enfermo? —casi gruñó.

Otabek no supo qué responder. Su voz sonaba extrañamente suave y fina, y Yuri era tan distinto a como lo había visto la primera vez que se encontraron. Aquella vez, Otabek creyó que se enfrentaba a un joven borracho e irascible que no hacía otra cosa más que gritar incoherencias sin sentido, alguien vestido sin demasiado detalle, con cosas simples que no buscaban llamar la atención de nadie. Incluso podía recordar que su cabello había estado recogido en un moño apretado.

Pero ahora casi no podía reconocerlo. No con esa falda azul marino llena de vuelos ni esa blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, mucho menos con todo el maquillaje que se había corrido por sus mejillas y que, aun así, lo hacía ver de forma tan femenina. Y por otro lado, estaba el cabello, largo hasta la cintura y dorado como el oro, arreglado en ondas que cubrían parte de su rostro. Este era un rasgo distintivo, pero también agregaba más confusión dentro de su cabeza.

Todo en Yuri era una aparición. La imagen viva de alguien que conocía sus atributos y no dudaba a la hora de utilizarlos a su favor. La imagen de Yuria Plisetskaya, una de las modelos más famosas en Tokio. La imagen de una mujer que había cosechado más éxitos, rumores y escándalos de los que nadie esperaba en alguien tan joven.

Pero más que nada, y por sobre todas las cosas, era la imagen construida en base a una mentira y que se mantenía en profundo secreto de todos sus admiradores. Y sólo llegó a esa conclusión porque él, Otabek Altin, era el único, o quizá uno de los pocos, que sabían de su secreto. Las circunstancias y giros del destino lo habían arrastrado a este punto, uno donde no sabía ni comprendía cuál era su papel.

—¿Me escuchas, estúpido? ¿Acaso estás sordo? —preguntó Yuri de nuevo. Otabek se dio cuenta que esa forma de llamarlo, sólo Yuri, se le había pegado por culpa de Viktor. También se dio cuenta de que parecía extrañamente adecuado para… él. Para Yuri.

Yuri llevó una mano a su cadera y lo miró con todavía más desprecio, como una reina mirando a un insecto.

—Yo… yo… —No supo qué decir. Sus dedos estaban tiesos como ramas, se habían deslizado hacia abajo y permanecían quietos e inmóviles a sus costados. Sus neuronas estaban defectuosas y eran incapaces de hacer sinapsis para formar una oración decente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, antes de que siquiera pretendiera moverse o respirar para tranquilizarse, Yuuri Katsuki tomó del brazo a “la modelo” y la sacó a rastras del lugar. No pareció escuchar sus protestas, no pareció querer otra cosa que escapar de allí, claramente alterado. ¿La razón? Otabek no podía saberlo con seguridad, aunque una ligera sospecha se concentró en su corazón.

La calma reinó una vez más en aquel sitio. El joven se quedó parado allí mismo por más tiempo del que podía recordar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Otabek siquiera intentara moverse, y cuando sus pensamientos terminaron de asentarse por completo, estaba sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta. Sus manos vagaron por el lado posterior de su cuello y soltó un sonido extraño, una combinación inusual entre risa y un bufido que salieron entrecortados.

Le tranquilizó que su celular no sonara, no creía estar preparado para nada más por lo que le quedaba de vida. Había llegado a un punto en que no entendía ni siquiera sus propias acciones, así que mucho menos tenía cabeza para enfrentar la realidad que le esperaba.

Sus palmas vagaron de arriba hacia abajo sobre sus muslos, lo hacía sólo por hacer algo, como un robot en modo automático. Pero cuando aquello no fue suficiente, Otabek comenzó a golpear las palmas de sus manos contra sus rodillas. La rabia había desaparecido de su sistema, pero su mente era incapaz de escapar de lo inopia.

El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta, quizá fueron minutos u horas, Otabek no lo supo con exactitud. La oscuridad de la noche y el reflejo de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana fueron los únicos indicios que más o menos lo ubicaron.

—Es desconcertante, ¿eh? —habló una voz desde algún lugar, un susurro que sonó más fuerte de lo que debería y que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Otabek elevó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos cansados de Viktor, quien continuaba reposando sobre la cama de la enfermería y era perfectamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Sólo su cabeza estaba en girada su dirección, y Otabek consiguió ver únicamente la mitad de su rostro. El cabello gris y la funda de la almohada que escondía el resto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza, un repentino peso instalándose en cada una de sus extremidades. No estaba particularmente interesado en la respuesta, pero por una vez en la vida, quería obtener la información completa.

Viktor sonrió en respuesta.

—Me refiero a ti y a mí; a lo que puede pasarle a cualquiera cuando está demasiado cerca del sol.

Otabek frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza, frustrado, abatido, y con una sonrisa irregular en los labios. Sus hombros cayeron, ya sólo le quedaba aceptar la derrota.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo—. No importa lo que haga ni lo que piense, yo sigo sin respuestas. —Una risita atorada escapó junto a su aliento—. ¡Ya ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo! Me digo que no me importa, que aquello no fue mi error, y aun así…

En ese momento, Otabek casi desgarró la piel de su rostro con las manos.

—Y aun así… —susurró entre sus dedos. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo—. A pesar de todo, sí me afecta.

Viktor no dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, y cuando Otabek creyó que se había quedado dormido, fue sorprendido una vez más.

—Wow, tú sí que la tienes difícil, ¿eh?

Hubo una pausa, y un corto jadeo mientras el ruso trataba de incorporarse. Al final, fue un esfuerzo casi inútil porque sólo logró voltear su cuerpo para estar completamente de costado.

—¿Sabes algo? Cuando lo vi… fue como si nada de las cosas que he aprendido hasta ahora hubieran sido suficientes. No pude captar ni un poco de la fuerza de su mirada. Y ahora me siento tan incompetente que ni siquiera me reconozco a mí mismo. Es frustrante cuando nada sale como quiero, pero esta es la primera vez que me afecta tanto. Así fue la primera vez que lo conocí, y así sigue siendo ahora, aunque… —Aquí, la voz de Viktor cambió de tono, tiñéndose de melancolía y algo cercano a la tristeza—. Supongo que nada de esto importa. No me reconoció de todos modos.

Otabek tragó saliva, aunque se ordenó tranquilidad.

—¿De quién me hablas?

Viktor soltó un bufido.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? De Yuuri, por supuesto.

Otabek atrapó la comisura de sus labios, comenzando a sudar frío. No podía ser que Viktor también fuera una víctima, ¿cierto? Porque si así era… Porque si la conclusión a la que estaba dirigiéndose su mente resultaba correcta, ¿a cuánta gente tenía engañada y manipulada Yuri?

—¿Cuál de los dos Yuri?

Viktor parpadeó, parecía realmente confundido.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —reclamó.

—¡Eso mismo te estoy preguntando! ¿A quién infiernos te refieres? —exclamó Otabek, alterado más allá de su límite.

—¡Pues te estoy hablando de Yuuri! ¡De Yuuri Katsuki! ¡El chico de cabello negro y ojos que resplandecen como el sol! El que estuve fotografiando como idiota por más de una hora y que… que… ¡Agh! ¡Estás haciendo que me avergüence de mí mismo! ¡No es justo! ¡No cuando tú también lo estabas viendo!

Otabek también parpadeó, aunque sus labios boquearon un par de veces antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, golpeando la pared. El impacto envío un pulso de dolor que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. El nombre mencionado lo había golpeado fuertemente, dejando sus pulmones drenados de oxígeno. Una súbita sensación de alivio recorrió todo su sistema.

—Ah —suspiró—. Yo hablaba del otro Yuri.

Cuando terminó de hablar, cayó en cuenta de que muy posiblemente estaba hablando más de lo que debía y más de lo que nunca había hecho con nadie; pero por otro lado, estaba simplemente cansado. De todo.

—¿Otro Yuri? —se extrañó Viktor.

—Yuri…a. Yuria Plisetskaya —corrigió.

—Uh… —soltó Viktor, volviendo a acomodarse como al principio y cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. Ahora él lucía aliviado, y Otabek quiso creer que se quedaría así.

Pero luego, girando el rostro, añadió con tono de reproche:

—Tienes muy mal gusto.

—¿Qué? —reclamó Otabek.

—Tienes mal gusto, cualquiera con dos ojos de frente elegiría a Yuuri como favorito para observar. Es silencioso y reservado, pero posee una presencia con la que puede influenciar a cualquiera. La otra chica en cambio…  —Viktor sonó casi decepcionado—. Esa chica rubia… es demasiado impetuosa y explosiva. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó por culpa de la fiebre, pero sus gritos me despertaron por unos segundos.

Otabek entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Si lo que Viktor decía era cierto, entonces no había razones para que el ruso se llevara mal con Yuri. Al fin y al cabo, tenían casi la misma personalidad —exceptuando la irritabilidad tan marcada de Yuri, la cual era la única faceta que Otabek conocía de él.

¿Acaso habría más facetas? Otabek sacudió su cabeza, reacio a alimentar su curiosidad, aunque una parte escondida dentro de él se negó a cooperar. Sus pensamientos sólo giraron alrededor de Yuri y también en torno a la modelo que había visto frente a él, quien claramente no lo había reconocido. Con sólo unas cuantas palabras y un simple beso había desequilibrado su mundo; y él no significaba nada para Yuri.

Otabek no podía pensar en nadie más, y a Yuri su existencia no le importaba, ¿cierto?

Todo el problema había nacido por un malentendido. Yuri lo había confundido con alguien más, descargando toda su rabia sobre alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto —si estaba justificado, él no lo sabía—. Otabek tan sólo se había encontrado en el lugar y momento equivocados, y ahora era el único que tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, porque Yuri no lo recordaba. Otabek sólo tenía que dejarlo pasar como un asunto sin importancia y hacer lo posible para olvidarlo, porque todo lo había provocado un sujeto sin mucha lucidez. Un sujeto perdido en alcohol.

Otabek sólo debía dejar pasar aquello.

Otabek sólo tenía que continuar con su vida.

Aquello habría sido lo más sencillo, pero el problema era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

—…y ninguna de estas cosas importan si tú no me escuchas. ¡Otabek! —exclamó Viktor, apoyado sobre un codo. El ruso había estado hablando sin parar en el último par de minutos, llevando su garganta al límite del quiebre total, pero Otabek había perdido el hilo de la conversación completamente.

Ya no importaba de todos modos. Otabek se resignó en ese instante, dándose cuenta de que negar lo evidente era inútil. Yuri era alguien que, contra su voluntad, había despertado un tipo de interés vicioso dentro de su mente. Era la única explicación que podía darse a sí mismo en ese instante, tomando en cuenta de que el chico no se había despegado de sus pensamientos en ningún momento.

Los últimos acontecimientos tan sólo lo habían hecho sentir como una rata que corría y corría sin parar en un bucle sin fin. No había ningún propósito concreto ni ningún motivo razonable. Se sentía exactamente así, como alguien utilizado que no tenía idea de cómo había terminado así y sin ninguna salida  a la vista más que dejar pasar aquello y continuar con su vida, aunque ya no tuviera más vida.

Todo le había sido arrebatado. Su carrera en el vóley, el único consuelo que le había quedado después del patinaje. La beca universitaria, aquella en algún momento había significado un puerto seguro al que aferrarse, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo ya no lo sostuviera como antes. Su estabilidad financiera, la que lo había relegado de ser y sentirse una carga para sus padres. Todo, todo estaba mal.

Y lo poco de cordura que le había quedado, los últimos rastros de lógica y orgullo a los que pudo haberse aferrado, fueron fácilmente eliminados. Pulverizados por el beso de un borracho que no pensaba coherentemente y que había soltado toda sarta de sandeces que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Su mundo ya había estado desbalanceado, fuera de eje; pero Yuri, con un simple toque de labios, había hecho que el mundo simplemente se hiciera trizas delante de sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes se habían grabado con fuego en sus retinas y ya nada parecía poder quitarlos de allí.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, estaba la culpa. La ardiente vergüenza que sentía su alma al ser consciente de que no podía sacarse a Yuri de la mente. Que por más que lo intentara no podía hacer nada para desterrarlo de su memoria como debió hacerlo desde el principio. Y dolía pensar en eso porque quién tenía que gobernar sus pensamientos no era Yuri, sino Leo. Leo, a quien debía respeto y junto a quien había pasado tanto tiempo. Leo, quien había cautivado el corazón de Otabek hace tanto tiempo. Se suponía que Leo era la persona especial de Otabek, se suponía que él tenía que atesorarlo como se lo había prometido al principio, cuando su relación había comenzado.

Pero Otabek había callado. Había ocultado la verdad sin ser consciente de lo profundamente afectado que estaba por esa noche en la estación de trenes. Se suponía que debió ser sencillo, que en medio de risas avergonzadas le contara que un borracho lo había besado por accidente, que Otabek había sido cruelmente confundido. Leo seguramente habría fruncido el ceño al principio, insultando en silencio al idiota sin rostro que había besado a Otabek. Pero eventualmente lo habría besado o dado un par de palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo, y Otabek también habría correspondido gustoso. El incidente habría sido fácilmente desechado al último rincón de sus mentes como algo que no querían que se volviera a repetir. Que ojalá no se volviera a repetir. Y así habrían continuado con sus vidas.

Pero esa no era la realidad. Incapacitado de confesar algo tan simple, Otabek tan sólo había acumulado culpa en su alma. Su mente girando y retornando una y otra vez hacia Yuri, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Continuar con su vida no estaba resultando tan sencillo como creía, así que no estaba seguro. Pero al menos podía intentarlo, analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría luego de deshacerse de la culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo. Aquello sonaba como un buen primer paso.

—No hables. Empeorarás si lo haces. Sólo… no hables. Tienes que esperar a la doctora. La llamaré por ti y luego me iré de aquí —dijo, incorporándose del suelo. Otabek en verdad esperaba que aquella fuera la última vez que pisara aquel maldito lugar, la última vez que viera a Yuri—. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Tenía que hablar con Leo. Esa era la mejor manera de comenzar a encaminar su vida. Otabek realmente esperaba que al hacerlo las cosas comenzaran a arreglarse. Quizá Leo podría ofrecerle una nueva perspectiva, algún tipo de solución que no había pasado por su mente.

Otabek ya no podía actuar solo, necesitaba ayuda para aclarar toda la bola de mierda en la que su vida se había convertido. Ya no podía seguir con esa actitud por mucho tiempo más, ya no podía continuar actuando de manera tan deshonesta, manteniendo un secreto a espaldas de Leo. Estaba realmente cansado de intentar arreglar algo que en principio parecía imposible, porque no podía retroceder el tiempo y cambiar nada de lo que había pasado. No importaba si ese pensamiento hubiera cruzado su mente, la ingenua esperanza de que todo fuera un tipo de sueño retorcido no era más que eso, una ilusión. Otabek debía enfrentar su realidad, apropiadamente en esta ocasión.

No quiso decir nada más cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta, Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para sostenerse, mucho menos armar un pensamiento coherente. Distantemente creyó escuchar a Viktor llamarlo por su nombre, pero Otabek lo ignoró olímpicamente. Esperaba no tener que verlo de nuevo, eso significaría que no tendría que ver a Yuri tampoco.

Otabek salió de Stardust con el corazón en puño, esperando poder olvidar de una vez y para siempre. Olvidar y perdonarse por lo idiota que se había comportado con Leo. Rogando en su mente por una oportunidad para reencaminar su vida hacia el rumbo correcto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

De camino a casa, Otabek se ordenó ajustar sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para el momento en que enfrentara la verdad que había estado evitando durante todo ese tiempo; ya no había más excusas posibles.

Había marcado el número de Leo apenas había subido el bus, esperando que el muchacho no estuviera lo suficientemente molesto para ignorarlo. En verdad necesitaba verlo, después de aquel largo y agobiante día, en verdad necesitaba un hombro reconfortante en el cual sostenerse. Y aunque aquel pensamiento no se sentía para nada como él mismo, sintió que podía permitirse aquella acción tan vergonzosa. Su mente se encontraba divagando de todos modos, así que era casi imposible sentirse lo suficientemente abochornado.

Felizmente, Leo le había respondido, aunque sus palabras habían sonado más cortantes de lo que Otabek hubiera querido. Leo se había limitado a informarle que estaba esperándolo en su departamento, y que también quería hablar apropiadamente con él. Esas palabras no habían fallado en enviar un pulso eléctrico por todo el cuerpo del kazajo; no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pero todo apuntaba a que esta sería una muy larga y dolorosa conversación. Otabek se había equivocado tanto, mintiéndose a sí mismo y engañando a Leo en el proceso, todo a pesar de que una de las cosas que se habían prometido primero, era confiar el uno en el otro.

Su mente vagó entre una y otra posibilidad, en cada una de las cosas que debió hacer de forma distinta y en las consecuencias que sus decisiones acarrearían. El cansancio no lo había abandonado y la pesadez que sentía en su cabeza no había disminuido en todo el proceso, pero Otabek estaba dispuesto a intentar mejorar. Quería dar todo de sí mismo, quería, a pesar de todo, que las cosas resultaran de buena manera. Por primera vez sería sincero con sus sentimientos, con las dudas que lo carcomían y con aquellas cosas que lo habían hecho retroceder y encerrarse en sí mismo.

Aquellos pensamientos no lo abandonaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando golpeó la puerta de su apartamento, pidiendo permiso para entrar aun cuando tenía la llave en uno de sus bolsillos. De alguna manera, Otabek sentía que estaba invadiendo un espacio personal que ya no le pertenecía. Era algo más allá del espacio físico, era el aura de Leo y la persona que él representaba para Otabek. Se había avergonzado a sí mismo con la negación, escondiendo la verdad de esa persona tan importante; no podía regresar a Leo y pretender que nada había pasado. Un muro invisible había sido construido entre ellos, y el único responsable de aquello, era Otabek.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero Leo no lo esperó como de costumbre. No se estiró para besarlo ni tampoco lo abrazó mientras le preguntaba cómo había estado su día. La presencia reconfortante de Leo, esa que tanto amaba Otabek, se encontraba tristemente ausente. Leo tan sólo lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta y acomodarse en el sillón de la sala. Rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y esperando a que Otabek tomara asiento.

Otabek apretó sus labios, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido, pero no tardó en dirigirse a donde Leo lo esperaba. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sin saber si debía cruzar las piernas o adquirir una posición más relajada para no incrementar la tensión que dominaba en aquel lugar. Al final, decidió tan solo apoyar sus pies en el suelo y mantener las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas. Esperando.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante algún tiempo, un extraño momento de expectación, pero fue Leo quién finalmente suspiró y habló primero.

—Estaba muy preocupado… yo creí que… —Leo tartamudeó en sus palabras, pero pareció rendirse instantáneamente. Sus cabellos volaron de un lado a otro cuando negó con la cabeza, posiblemente para aclarar sus pensamientos—. Yo ya te dije todo lo que siento, Otabek. Probablemente ha sido así desde el principio, y aunque de verdad creo que hemos progresado a lo largo de estos años, todavía siento que continúas frenándote. Y eso me duele. Siento que nunca puedo ser lo suficientemente confiable para que te apoyes en mí a pesar de que es lo que más deseo.

Leo aferró aún más fuerte sus rodillas, Otabek pudo ver cómo intentaba contener toda una ola de reclamos hacia él. Eventualmente, sus ojos abatidos se encontraron con los del kazajo, y lo observaron con una determinación feroz.

—Así que, por favor, habla. Voy a escucharte, Otabek.

Otabek saboreó las palabras que había estado rumiando en su mente durante todo su camino hacia allí. Sintió que el pánico subía por su garganta, pero lo contuvo con un poco de éxito. Este era su momento, el de ambos, y no podía echarlo a perder.

—Esto quizá dure demasiado. Voy a necesitar toda tu paciencia —le advirtió.

A pesar de todo, Leo sonrió.

—¿No es eso lo que implica tener una relación?

El cuerpo de Otabek se paralizó. Quizás aquello fue lo primero que debió entender, la única cosa que no debió olvidar desde el principio y quizá también fue la principal razón que lo empujó a cometer tantos errores. Creyendo que el peso de sus acciones sólo recaía en sí mismo, que no necesitaba apoyarse en nadie más porque de esa forma se convertiría en una carga innecesaria para la otra persona.

Muy a su pesar y con el corazón en un puño, Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa a Leo.

—De acuerdo. —Otabek inhaló aire, tratando de calmar la marcha enloquecida de su corazón. Debía abrir sus pensamientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo y con una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Empezar con Leo parecía una buena opción, así que le contó todo:

Le habló de la caída y lo mucho que había deseado ganar aquel día. Le contó sobre lo decepcionado, furioso y perdido que se había sentido cuando perdió las esperanzas de volver a jugar vóley, del cúmulo de emociones que, semana tras semana, habían estado agitándose y revolviéndose dentro de él. Le confesó que aún en ese momento no se creía que ya no habría más partidos de vóley, ni tampoco esas largas y brutales tardes de entrenamiento. De que ya no habría más personas gritando su nombre o el de sus compañeros, ni niños o aficionados que lo miraran como a un héroe de la cancha. De que todas las cosas a las que había renunciado por el vóley, el patinaje una de ellas, habían sido en vano.

Sus esperanzas, sus sueños y su determinación siempre habían sido más vulnerables de lo que Otabek pudo haber creído. Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en el tipo de persona que renunciaba fácilmente. En el pasado, debió intentar con más ahínco y enfrentar a todas las personas que habían dudado de su talento, Lilia Baranovskaya una de ellas. Si tan sólo hubiera sido una persona más constante en sus propósitos, sin dejarse llevar tan cómodamente por las excusas, podría haber conseguido un futuro distinto, un tipo de mundo dónde no sería tan mediocre. Quizá podría haber sido una mejor persona, lo suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Todo eso le dijo a Leo. Todas las dudas que se habían asentado en su corazón y lo habían ido quebrando poco a poco, más y más con cada paso que daba. Cada decisión sintiéndose terriblemente incorrecta, doblegando su alma y volviéndolo alguien huraño que ni siquiera se soportaba a sí mismo. Alguien que tan sólo quería que lo dejaran sólo y no lo molestaran, no hasta que al menos pudiera entenderse y comprender lo que le pasaba.

Hasta que había llegado aquella noche en la estación. El momento y lugar donde toda su mente había terminado de resquebrajarse. Si antes había creído que su mundo se había salido de eje, en ese preciso instante comprobó que todo siempre podía pulverizarse con muchísima más facilidad. Nada podía haber preparado a Otabek para algo como lo que vivió y sintió en ese momento, tan perdido en su mente como estaba.

Relatarle ese hecho a Leo fue lo más difícil para Otabek. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar por todas las emociones que lo embargaban: miedo, expectación y tristeza eran las principales, pero no las únicas. Así que, lo único que pudo hacer para controlarse, fue apretar sus dedos entre sí y cerrar los ojos, rogando porque Leo entendiera el porqué de su silencio. El motivo por el que había ocultado tanto a pesar de que en realidad no había hecho nada esencialmente malo. Al menos no al principio.

Después de aquel día, después de ver una vez más a Yuri y darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus acciones habían afectado su vida, Otabek por fin había entendido que la culpa que residía en su corazón venía de una falta de confianza en su pareja y en sí mismo. El remordimiento irracional que invadió su corazón lo había construido el solo, con sus propias manos. Nunca hubo otro culpable más que él mismo, no fue nadie más que él encerrándose en sus dudas y temores. Creyéndose lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar sus problemas solo y sin la ayuda de nadie.

Otabek por fin había comprendido que pedir ayuda no era necesariamente malo. Que quizá compartiendo sus miedos habría encontrado la solución, habría habido más posibilidades de que esa solución llegara más rápido de alguien con la cabeza fría y no tan embotada como la suya.

Comprender esto había sido lo más complicado, pero al fin lo había logrado. Lo único que le restaba esperar, rogar incluso, era que Leo entendiera la situación y el cómo ésta lo había llevado a guardar silencio de aquella manera tan injusta. Si las cosas resultaban de otra manera, si Leo se negaba a perdonarlo o incluso a hablar con él…

Ni siquiera quería pensar en _esa posibilidad._

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo Leo, y los segundos de silencio que le siguieron a sus palabras estrujaron el corazón de Otabek. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero realmente quería exigir una respuesta. El silencio no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, no en ese momento. No de Leo.

—No… ¿No me dirás nada?

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No me has dado especificaciones porque, básicamente, no hablas conmigo. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —Leo le devolvió la pregunta, la irritación filtrándose en su tono, y eso logró descontrolar a Otabek.

—Si tuviera que elegir, preferiría mil veces tu odio que este silencio. Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía guardado y no fue para nada fácil para mí. Me siento drenado y casi angustiado en este momento, ¡pero tú no me dices nada! ¡Estoy desesperándome aquí! ¡Así que dímelo! Si me odias, si te arrepientes de estar conmigo, si ya no quieres continuar con esto, si no eres capaz de perdonarme, ¡dímelo! ¡Dímelo, pero no te quedes callado!

Cuando Otabek se calmó, se dio cuenta de que el tono de su voz había subido considerablemente a medida que las palabras habían salido de su boca. Como si una represa de agua se hubiera roto por fin, la presión había sido demasiada y había terminado desbordándose sin remedio ni vuelta atrás. Y por primera vez se sintió realmente asustado, más cuando vio el momento en que Leo escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y hundió las uñas de sus dedos en la carne. Lo hizo tan fuerte que las palabras de Otabek se ahogaron en ese mismo instante. El cuerpo de Leo temblaba con espasmos incontrolables y el sonido de unos cuantos sollozos llenaron la habitación, reemplazando el silencio que había reinado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Había sido demasiado duro? ¿Había sobrepasado la raya de lo permitido?

Lo único que tenía seguro es que, de alguna forma, lo había arruinado de nuevo. Bastaba con mirar a Leo y recordar su rostro en el segundo exacto antes de que se escondiera tras sus rodillas. Otabek había descubierto una expresión tan herida que se había quedado en shock.

Ninguno dijo nada en un buen tiempo. Parecía como si el silencio hubiera comenzado a convertirse en un común denominador entre ambos, pero no era uno reconfortante ni de mutuo entendimiento. De hecho, Otabek se dio cuenta, para su completo horror, de que no tenía idea desde cuando esa situación se había convertido en algo prácticamente cotidiano, no podía recordar el momento exacto en que las cosas se habían tornado así para ambos, pareciendo más extraños que dos chicos con una relación de más de tres años. Otabek odió ese silencio de la misma forma en que se odió a sí mismo por todos los silencios que ambos habían mantenido, porque se estaban alejando. Ahora más que nunca, parecía haber un abismo entre ellos, y Otabek no tenía idea de cómo derrotar esa distancia. De corregir sus errores y volver al tiempo donde habían sido tan felices.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —se burló Leo. Su rostro por fin lo enfrentaba, pero la situación no era para nada como Otabek lo había imaginado. Leo estaba furioso como pocas veces lo había visto en su vida. Respiraba agitadamente y la rabia se reflejaba en sus mejillas rojas y las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo sin remedio por sus mejillas. Y Otabek sintió dolor, mucho dolor, porque él era el causante de toda esa rabia—. Bienvenido al mundo de los silencios. Al mundo donde siempre esperas que la persona que amas confíe en ti, al mundo donde eres el único que habla como imbécil y siempre se conforma con respuestas cortas y que no dicen ni expresan nada. Bienvenido, Otabek, al mundo en el que me has tenido encerrado por todos estos meses. Años incluso.

Leo se jaló de los cabellos de manera dolorosa antes de levantarse y tambalearse un poco por el movimiento brusco. Estaba gritando.

—Por supuesto que todo esto te dolió, lo sé mejor que nadie en el mundo. Siempre te vi desde el instituto, la obsesión casi enfermiza con la que te entregabas al voleibol, como si fuera la última salvación que existiera para ti. Y cuando todo se acabó, creí… ¡Creí que te refugiarías en mí! Que buscarías consuelo en mí y confiarías en mí todos tus miedos y toda tu frustración. ¡Yo sabía lo destruido que estabas! ¡Pero tú jamás confiaste en mí! ¡Ni una maldita vez me consideraste lo suficiente para volver a mí!

—No… ¡No es cierto! ¡Eso no es así! ¡No me has entendido en absoluto! ¡Yo necesitaba estar solo! Yo no quería molestarte con…

—¡Ya deja mentirme y mentirte a ti mismo! —lo interrumpió Leo. La ira había deformado su rostro por completo, Otabek casi no podía reconocerlo. Tenía tanto miedo que quería alejarse y escapar… o simplemente dejar de verlo. Era insoportablemente doloroso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo es que todo se había malogrado tanto, tanto?—. ¡Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto! Yo jamás he sido un puerto confiable para ti porque… porque, básicamente, este lugar nunca me ha correspondido. ¡Mi lugar nunca perteneció a tu lado!

Otabek no lo soportó más. Dio dos zancadas y envolvió al chico entre sus brazos. Estaba desvariando, ya no entendía ninguna de las palabras de Leo y tampoco quería hacerlo. El miedo se había asentado en su corazón, y de alguna forma supo que lo siguiente los lastimaría a ambos de forma irreversible. Fue un presentimiento fatalista, y quiso evitar ese destino a toda costa.

Leo por supuesto se sacudió, intentando alejarse de su agarre, como si no soportara tocarlo o siquiera tenerlo cerca. Todos sus intentos eran como puñaladas que se estampaban en su pecho y que sangraban más y más. Otabek se preguntó cuánto dolor era capaz de sentir un ser humano, se preguntó cuánto más de dolor tendría que soportar para que todo aquello se detuviera de una maldita vez. Era una pesadilla, y quería despertar.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. Ya basta, ya no puedo._

—Leo, detente, ya basta —le suplicó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Leo continuaba golpeándolo como podía y seguía queriendo alejarse. Y más que el dolor físico, Otabek sintió que todo él se rompía, pero intentaba evitarlo abrazando fuertemente a Leo. Era como un esfuerzo casi inútil de mantener en pie lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad, lo poco a lo que podía aferrarse y que había lastimado injustamente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No podía permitirse que aquello terminara, no podía hacerlo, ya no le quedaría nada—. Estás desvariando y actuando como loco. Ya basta, por favor.

—¡Ya basta tú y suéltame! —le reclamó cada vez más desesperado pero con menos fuerzas. Ambos eran vasos de cristal rotos que de tanto estrellarse se habían agrietado sin remedio, pero Otabek no quería aceptarlo. Si lo soltaba, si dejaba ir aunque sea un pedazo… sería el fin de todo.

—No quiero —le respondió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque salió en forma de susurro. No tenía fuerzas para otra cosa que retenerlo, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Fue una súplica y la manifestación de un deseo desesperado que llenó la fría habitación, aquel lugar donde habían vivido tantas cosas y forjado tanto sueños como metas por alcanzar. Visualizando un mundo donde siempre estarían juntos y se apoyarían el uno al otro.

¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué, malditamente, Otabek lo había olvidado?

—Date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo —le habló Leo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro otrora tiempo lesionado. Las lágrimas habían sido tantas que ya las sentía en su piel, a través del suéter que estaba vistiendo. Leo ya no estaba luchando por separarse de él; pero de alguna forma, era como si ya no estuviera allí, como si ya estuviera muy lejos de su alcance—. Estás aferrando los restos de algo que terminó hace mucho tiempo, Otabek. En estos momentos tan sólo tienes miedo de quedarte solo, por primera sientes miedo de quedarte solo y sin nadie a tu lado. Eres tan egoísta que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que nos estás lastimando.

Leo metió su antebrazo entre ellos y se restregó el rostro muy fuerte, tanto que Otabek temió que se hubiera hecho daño. Pero todo aquello quedó relegado en un segundo plano cuando sintió que la tensión en los hombros del muchacho desaparecía por completo. Su cuerpo quedando laxo y completamente quieto.

Otabek debería haberse sentido relajado, debería haber sentido que ya todo había terminado y que aún podían continuar, pero no fue para nada así. Aquella nueva situación era muchísimo peor, lo era porque Leo parecía haberse rendido.

No de escaparse, no de alejar a Otabek de sí. Era como si se hubiera rendido… a todo. A una larga lucha que Otabek desconocía pero que no por ello disminuía el frío miedo que embargaba todo su ser. La sensación de fatalidad había vuelto, sus garras estaban en torno a su cuello, y Otabek le temió más que a ninguna otra cosa.

—Po-podemos resolverlo —tartamudeó, negándose a creer que todo había terminado—. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal, todos los errores que cometí, estoy seguro que puedo resolverlo. Puedo intentarlo, tan sólo necesito tiempo y una oportunidad, sólo una más para…

Detuvo sus palabras al sentir que los brazos de Leo lo rodearon por completo. No se sintió cálido ni reconfortante en lo absoluto, se sintió como si Otabek fuera sentenciado a muerte. Se sintió como la peor de las maldiciones.

—¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras que me dijiste esta noche? Me refiero al momento en que hiciste tu patético intento de aligerar el ambiente y la culpa que está estancada en ti, porque te sentías nervioso de la forma en que reaccionaría al saber lo del beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Otabek tartamudeó una respuesta afirmativa. Desde su posición era incapaz de ver el rostro de Leo, pero él estaba allí y aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sólo que estos se sentían iguales a las garras del miedo que Otabek había sentido (y seguía sintiendo) hasta hace unos instantes. No entendía a lo que se refería a Leo, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Yo… yo te hablé de Yuuri Katsuki —dijo en modo automático, sólo por continuar lo que ya había empezado. No importaba cuanto temiera las palabras de Leo, el momento de escucharlas había llegado, y ya nada podía hacer para detenerlo. Aunque quisiera, ya no podía—. El chico que siempre me entregó tus cartas en el instituto. Las cartas de Lirio de Tigre.

Un pequeño temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Leo, era como una risita cruel que buscaba hacer daño. Sus brazos bajaron por fin, pero en cambio, fueron sus labios y su boca los que se movieron y dirigieron hacia la oreja de Otabek. Su cálida respiración congeló por completo al kazajo, y esta vez, más que esperar una sentencia de muerte, se preparó para un beso que destruiría todo, absolutamente todo, en un instante.

Pero sólo fueron palabras las que entraron en sus oídos, y la mente de Otabek decidió que aquel era el momento para transportarlo hacia un recuerdo interesante que había guardado en algún rincón en su mente. A ese momento donde Leo había esbozado una sonrisa complacida al ver que el grupo que había plagiado la obra de los Seatbelts se había desintegrado y quedado en la ruina por perder el juicio de manera tan catastrófica.

Leo, muy en el fondo y escondido de cualquiera que lo analizara a simple vista, guardaba un alma astuta y algo cruel, como cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo. Otabek era consciente de eso, lo había descubierto sólo porque ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, conociéndose y descubriéndose más y mejor que ningún otro. Y esta vez, quién sería dañado, sería Otabek.

—Sí, Lirio de Tigre. Las cartas que recibiste en el instituto y el sujeto que atrapó tu atención sin siquiera conocerlo. —Otabek sintió más que vio la sonrisa de Leo, sus mejillas chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Un súbito temblor lo recorrió por completo antes de que escuchara las siguientes palabras—. No era yo, Otabek. Yo no soy, ni fui, el autor de esas cartas. Te enamoraste del sujeto equivocado.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> [1.] Booker: Manager, asistente o representante de una/un modelo.
> 
> [2.] Composite: Tarjeta de información básica de una modelo; tales como nombre, fotos y medidas personales.
> 
> [3.] Casting: En el mundo del modelaje, es una prueba o audición que realizan los y las modelos para ser seleccionados en un trabajo. Por ejemplo, un spot televisivo.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
